The Secrets Of Slytherin
by Delie
Summary: Sirius returns to teach at Hogwarts, the Order reforms and Harry once again finds himself in the middle of one of Voldemort's evil schemes
1. Introduction

**A/N:  Hello and thanks for reading, well, opening my new fic. 'The Secrets of Slytherin' follows on from my previous fics ('Dangerous Memories' and 'A New Beginning'), but if you haven't read them don't worry I am about to explain all! (if you have read them I apologise for all the explanation, feel free to skip to the main story) **

**This fic is set in the fifth year, but is totally separate from JK's OOTP, and picks up on Christmas Eve (where 'A New Beginning left' off) Remus has been appointed the position of Dumbledore's aide to help sort out the Headmaster's affairs whilst he is busy with the Order of The Phoenix. Sirius was freed, thanks to Dumbledore, and is returning to Hogwarts to take up the DADA job, starting in the New Year. At the beginning of the school year, Sirius set out to find the sister he lost due to his imprisonment. He found the girl, Ebony, but her adoptive father would not allow her to have contact with her brother. In the last chapter of 'ANB', Sirius learned that Ebony's guardian has died and therefore decides to bring her to Hogwarts (something Harry is unaware of)**

**Well, if that wasn't too much to take in, I think I can let you get on with reading 'The Secrets of Slytherin', I'll fill in any blanks along the way, but if there's anything you don't understand just ask. (By the way, I haven't included the 'Dangerous Memories' plot in that synopsis, but if you like Remus fics you should read it!)**

_Introduction _****

The pale, watery sun rose steadily above Hogwarts, beginning another cold, dreary winter's day. Harry watched the scene from the window of his dormitory. He did not care that the thick, black clouds that hung in the air promised him a day of rain and snowfall. He already knew that today would be the best day of the year, no matter how determined Mother Nature was to spoil it. Sirius would be coming back today, that was all that mattered. 

He pulled a small slip of parchment from under the pile of school-books that cluttered his bedside table and re-read it for the thousandth time.

_Dear Harry,_

_Things have not gone to plan with Ebony. I plan to travel north in a few hours so I should be at Hogwarts in time for supper. Let Remus know I'm coming._

_-Sirius._

Sirius had not returned to Hogwarts that day, Harry never knew why, but Remus promised that he would definitely arrive at the castle today, in time for Christmas.

Sirius's untidy scrawl was now etched upon Harry's memory as he had read that letter so often, and each time it never failed to make him smile. He knew that it was wrong to feel the way he did, and the happiness he felt was always followed by an enormous sense of guilt. He knew that Sirius must be hurting, but that would surely fade. His godfather had lost his sister before, he could do it again. Sirius had a duty to Harry, to James and Lily. 

'I don't have my parents'' Harry thought bitterly '_she does.'_

As soon as the ugly thought took form in Harry's head a dull ache exploded within his skull. 

_'You're jealous'_

A scathing, hideous voice accused him, but Harry did not need to look around to find the source of the sound. He knew that it came from his mind, from the small part of his soul that had not yet been tainted by the years of torture, pain and loss that had been inflicted upon him.

'I'm jealous.' Harry was forced to silently agree. 'But so what?'

Didn't he have the right to be jealous? 

Wasn't it perfectly natural that he should be angry? 

After all, Sirius was his godfather, his only parent, why should he have to share? 

Most people have real parents, grandparents, brothers and sisters. Most people have many relatives, why should he have to go without? Why should he allow Sirius to be taken away?

Sighing, Harry pulled on his robes and sat on the edge of his bed, hoping Ron would wake up soon. There was no point in getting angry, like Sirius had said; things had not gone to plan with Ebony, she was no longer an issue. 

Already Harry's perfect day had been blackened, as he scolded himself for his selfishness and felt disgusted by his own thoughts. Sirius had never wished him any harm; he had no right to feel this way. Yet Harry knew that his resentment towards Ebony, the girl he had never met, was very real and if that made him selfish, jealous and weak, then that was a cross that he'd have to bear.


	2. Back To Hogwarts

Right then, here's the first proper chapter. I thought that this fic should begin with a little insight into Harry's feelings as they were pretty absent in ANB (and overlooked by Sirius). I warn you there isn't much going on in this chapter- seeing as it's half way through the school year it pretty much picks up with Harry's life as though we never left it, and I was in a very funny mood when I wrote it. Anyway, I'll let you read on.

_Back To Hogwarts _

The Great Hall was fairly empty when Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast. Harry was feeling slightly better now that he was amongst his friends. Ron and Hermione had both agreed that his jealousy towards Ebony was understandable, although Hermione was very reluctant to say so.

'We'll be able to cheer him up' said Harry, trying to convince himself that Sirius' troubles could be easily cured with a quick chat and a game of Wizards Chess.

The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to the few platters of food that lay before them.

'It's really quiet this year isn't it?' said Hermione. 'Not many people have stayed for Christmas.'

Harry agreed with a half hearted nod, but he took Hermione's statement a lot more seriously than it had been intended. 

Remus Lupin's return to Hogwarts had been marred by controversy. Many parents had complained but as Dumbledore had pointed out, most of the parents were at school at the same time as Remus and he never did them any harm. The complaints had apparently ceased (with exception to Snape who complained about Lupin's reappointment at least five times a day) but it did seem rather odd that so many students were missing this year. 

Ron seemed to be following Harry's path of thought and said quietly. 'Of course, it is Full Moon in a couple of days.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows in protest. 'Oh don't be silly Ron' she scolded. 'No one cares about that anymore, it's not as thought Remus is going to kill any…' she stopped abruptly. 'Sorry Harry.'

Harry stared into his bowl of porridge, wishing that Hermione would stop staring at him so pitifully and go back to eating her own food. 

He knew only too well that Remus was very capable of killing, it was a fact that he did not want to be reminded of. It was only four months ago that Harry had discovered the truth about the death of his father's sister, and the part Remus played in her demise; the wounds had still not healed.

An icy silence remained between the three friends until they had all finished with their breakfasts. It was then that Ron spoke.

'Do you fancy going down to see Hagrid?'

Harry shuddered. He rarely declined the chance to visit Hagrid but he was in no mood to spend his morning feeding Blast-Ended-Skrewts. However, Hermione seemed to think it was a wonderful idea.

'I bet he's missing Madame Maxime' she said sadly. 'It would be horrible to leave him alone on Christmas Eve.' 

Before Harry could protest, Hermione had jumped out of her seat and made her way out of the Hall.'

'I'll just be a minute' she called out behind her.

'Where's she going?' Harry wondered aloud. 

He had always been amazed by Hermione's compassion for others and her ability to sense the sadness of her friends. This time his wonder was short lived, however, as Ron grumbled

'I bet it's got something to do with those bloody _spew posters she was making last night.'  _

When Hermione returned she was indeed clutching a handful of brightly coloured parchment.

'I thought he might put these outside his hut so that people can see them during their Care Of Magical Creatures lessons.'

Ron raised his eyebrows comically behind Hermione's back and the trio set off across the school grounds towards Hagrid's cabin. As they got closer to the little, wooden hut the friend's became very aware of a very strong, unpleasant smell.

'What is that?' Hermione asked loudly, pegging her nose between her fingers.

'Smell's like Hagrid's dabbling in the kitchen again.' Harry grinned, knowing how fond his over-sized friend was of making his own culinary 'delights'.

By the time they were stood outside Hagrid's front door, Harry and his friends were beginning to feel very faint. Ron wobbling uncontrollably on the spot and Hermione looked very green.

'Hello, you three!' Hagrid grinned inanely, pulling his visitors bodily into his cabin.

'Wha' are you doin' 'ere.' 

The gigantic smile upon Hagrid's face told Harry that he had indeed been cooking. He had thought of asking what exactly was producing the intoxicating odour, but common sense warned him not to-Hagrid might offer him a sample.

'Have you been baking?' Hermione asked innocently, as she held back the urge to gag.

'Well done.' Harry thought furiously, glaring at the girl.

Hagrid's smile grew even bigger 'Of sorts, 'Ermione, of sorts.'

The giant seemed to skip over to his stove and when he returned he was clutching a tin massive bowl of whatever was creating the nauseating smell.

'It's home-made brandy' he beamed.

Harry looked at the bowl unsurely; Ron looked as though he was on the verge of throwing up.

'It's a bit strong' he choked, hoping that Hagrid would take the pot back to were it came from very soon.

'Nonsense, Ron' said Hagrid with the same scarily large grin. 'Can't never be too strong.'

Harry grinned. It had just dawned on him why Hagrid was smiling so much- he was drunk.

'How much have you drank Hagrid?' Harry asked with an amused expression.

'Jus' half a flagon.' Hagrid replied defensively.

'Then it's too strong' said Harry, stifling a giggle.

Hagrid looked as though he was going to argue, but instead he moved the brandy out of sight and sat down next to his guests.

To Harry and Ron's despair, Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the SPEW posters she had collected earlier.

'Hagrid' she began politely. 'Would you be so kind as to display these campaign posters around your…' 

Hermione's eyes darted unsurely around the small, cramped, wooden hut.' ….er… around your _house.' _

Hagrid ripped the posters from Hermione's grasp and read them carefully. When he had finished he looked at her with great amusement. Before Hermione could speak, the giant let out a deep peal of laughter that was so loud his cabin shook unsteadily. Harry looked on in amazement as Hagrid dropped to the floor and began to roll around the floor in a thunderous fit of giggles.

'Er...Hagrid,' but before Harry could ask his friend what was so amusing, a giant roar ripped through the hut like an earthquake.

'Spew' Hagrid bellowed, clutching his large stomach. 'Spew!' 

Hagrid was now laughing so ferociously that Harry was sure that he must be causing himself pain.

'Really, Hagrid.' Hermione said quietly. 'It's S.P.E.W.'

Despite her protests, Ron and Harry could see that she was amused.

'I think he's had slightly more than half a flagon' Ron grinned. 'Unless he confused his flagon with a barrel.'

'IT SAYS SPEW.' Hagrid boomed, louder than ever.

'Yep, I think we'll be going now. BYE HAGRID' Ron yelled heading towards the rickety wooden door.

'We should help him sober up' said Hermione, looking increasingly worried. Hagrid was now rolling around so much that he was knocking over chairs in the process. The small room was quickly developing the appearance of a battle-site.

'Yeah' Ron agreed. 'We'll leave him here 'til next Christmas. That ought to do it.'

Hermione watched Hagrid writhe around upon the floor, evidently still believing 'spew' to be the funniest thing on earth.

'Come on' Harry said eagerly 'I want to get back to the castle and wait for Sirius.'

Suddenly the laughter died and the cabin was once again still. Hagrid sat up, silent except for the occasional loud hiccup. He dried his watery eyes on his sleeve and held a gigantic palm to his flushed forehead.

'Sirius did yer say?'

'Yes.' Harry answered.

'I saw him no' ser long ago, jus' before you arrived.'

Harry's eyes widened, a soft smile flittered across his face.

'He's here!'

Hagrid nodded enthusiastically. 

'Arrived wi' a young girl he did, long black hair…Ebony I think 'e called 'er'

The smile on Harry's face died rapidly.

'He brought her?' he raged, his face burning red with anger. 'How could he.'

Before Hermione or Ron could stop him Harry had stormed out of Hagrid's cabin and run off towards the school.

Hermione gave a hollow sigh as she shrugged her shoulders.

Ron gave her a sorry glance.

'I guess Christmas isn't going to be all that happy this year.'


	3. The New Girl

_The New Girl_

With his hand wrapped tightly around his sister's shoulders, Sirius walked quickly towards Dumbledore's office. He cast an uneasy eye over the passing corridors; he did not want Harry to hold him up on the way to Ebony's enrolment. Satisfied that there were no students in the vicinity he pulled Dumbledore's letter from his pocket and double checked it:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I was delighted to hear of your recent reunion. I would gladly accept Miss Ebony Martin into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are, however, complications, as I am sure you are aware, regarding the changing of schools. Please attend a meeting in my office at 11am on the 24th of December, where we can discuss your case and hopefully enrol Miss Martin. _

_I would also like to send you the best of luck in your new job, I'm sure you will be a credit to Hogwarts._

_My kindest regards:_

_Albus Dumbledore_       _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,                                                                                                                                                                                   Supreme Mugwump. International Confed. of Wizards)_

_PS- The password to my office is 'Sarsaparilla Tablet'_

Sirius looked around thoughtfully, ensuring that he was going in the right direction. Of course, he could never really get lost on his way to Dumbledore's office; during his own time at Hogwarts it had been like his second common room.

'He doesn't say whether or not I should bring you to the meeting' Sirius wondered aloud. 

Ebony raised her round, dark eyes to meet her brothers.

'Please don't leave me' she whispered, sounding almost frightened.

Sirius smiled down at her. She wore the most pitiful expression; her eyes shone like glass due to the tears that had constantly filled them since the death of Theodore Martin- her adoptive father. Even when they didn't flow freely down her soft cheeks, those tears were ever present. Martin's death had hit Ebony harder than she was prepared to let on and Sirius knew that any day soon the façade would crumble and his sister would need a lot of support.

The pair came to a halt before a large, stone gargoyle.

'Sarsaparilla Tablet' Sirius muttered.

Ebony looked on in bewilderment. She had no idea what a Sarsaparilla Tablet was and this place was certainly a far cry from the blank, sterile environment of Beauxbatons Academy-her former school.

The gargoyle obediently stood aside and allowed Sirius and Ebony to access the staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office. 

Sirius found that Dumbledore's office stood exactly as it had nineteen years ago, when he had last been captive within its walls- for jinxing Severus Snape with a Self-Insulting Charm as Sirius recalled. Oh, how they'd laughed when Snape had spend the whole day involuntarily telling anyone who'd listen what a great pillock he was.

It suddenly dawned on Sirius that Remus Lupin's desk had been removed from the office, but before he had time to wonder why, Dumbledore's voice greeted them.

'Do sit down.' The headmaster smiled, gesturing towards the two empty chairs that stood before his desk. 

Ebony saw that the tall, withered professor was descending a staircase that stood at the back of the room. He wore a long powder blue cloak over the top of his dusky pink robes, and bright green shoes on his feet.

'He must be barking' she decided silently as she took her seat. 'Nobody grows their beard that long.'

Dumbledore watched his new student with a smile.

'Miss Martin, it is a great honour to meet you.'

His eyes twinkled warmly from beneath his half-moon spectacles. Barmy as he looked, Ebony had to admit that Albus Dumbledore seemed to be a very likeable man. 

'Thank you Professor' she breathed as she scanned an intrigued eye over her surroundings. 

Dumbledore certainly had an interesting collection of magical implements. All around her stood tables crammed with all sorts of colourful objects, most of which either made a lot of noise or emitted puffs of colourful smoke. On the walls hung many portraits, each depicting a previous leader of Hogwarts School, one of which -she noticed- was eyeing her very nastily

'They aren't as interesting as they look.' Dumbledore said as he followed Ebony's gaze, which was now lingering on his large collection of Spy-Glasses.

'I got most of them free with Witch Weekly.'

Ebony grinned and returned her attention to Dumbledore and Sirius's conversation.

'It is, of course, an extremely complicated matter.' Dumbledore explained. 'The Beauxbatons syllabus is very different to the one we follow at Hogwarts. This makes changing schools a very tricky business.'

Dumbledore drew breath and stared thoughtfully into thin air for a moment before saying. 

'I think it would be best for Ebony to repeat the fifth year.'

'Is that really necessary?' Sirius cut across sharply. 'She has an 'Outstanding' grade in all of her OWL subjects.'

'As I have explained, Beauxbatons Academy has a very different method of teaching.' Dumbledore continued diplomatically. 

'If Ebony is to sit her NEWT exams here, at Hogwarts, I think it would be best for her to get as much experience of Hogwarts methods as possible. Our examinations are very different, I'd hate for Miss Martin to have missed out on any information that could prove vital in the exams.'

Sirius still looked very displeased but Ebony could tell that he agreed with Dumbledore.

'Of course,' Dumbledore went on. 'Ebony need not re-sit her OWLS, and, after all, as we are already halfway through the year, we will not be holding her up for too long.'

Sirius knew that Dumbledore was talking sense, and maybe this could work out well for both of them. They would now have an extra six months together at Hogwarts and Ebony would be in the same year as Harry.

Ebony and Sirius both signed the necessary papers and were soon both on their way out of Dumbledore's office.

'Good luck to both of you' Dumbledore smiled as he ushered his guests out of his office.

Before Sirius had a chance to thank the Head, a loud voice cut across the room.

'So that's the little mystery child is it?'

The voice came from one of the portraits on the wall.

'Your mother always was a...'

But before Ebony could find out what her mother always was, Sirius pulled the heavy oak door shut with a loud bang.

'Who was that?' Ebony asked curiously.

'Phineas Nigellus.' Sirius replied icily. 'I am ashamed to say that he is a relative, but not one that we need to pay any attention to.'

Ebony wanted to ask why one of their ancestors would speak to them so rudely, but judging by the dangerous look in Sirius' eye, she decided that she didn't want to know.

*~*                              *~*                              *~*                              *~*                              

Harry sat upon the staircase that led up to the first floor corridor, his heart pounding in his chest. He had searched the castle at great speed but hadn't found his godfather anywhere. Ron and Hermione sat by his side, trying to coax him back to reasonable thinking.

'Harry, you know Sirius wouldn't abandon you' said Hermione 'You're his godson-his best friend's only child. You know how fond he was of your father, he'd never let James down.'

Harry stared into space, allowing Hermione's words to bounce off him. 

'You saved his life' Hermione protested, noticing her friend's lack of interest.

'Yeah,' Ron agreed 'can't exactly forget that in a hurry, can he?

_'Yes.'_ an ugly voice sounded in Harry's head '_You saved his life, what did that girl ever do for him? He _owes_ you.'_

From the corner of his eye Harry noticed that Sirius was now approaching with a young girl in tow. The image did not seem real to him, he was now too far into his own mind to care.

Another voice in his head stood forward to argue; a voice that sounded very much like Hermione. 

_'You can't blame Ebony for all of the bad things that have happened in you life.'_

Harry had to agree. There was only one man who could answer for that. Everything that had ever gone wrong in Harry's life had happened because of Voldemort in one way or another, but this year Voldemort seemed to be surpassing himself.

After learning of Remus Lupin's part in the demise of his father's sister, Harry had hated the Marauder more than he ever thought he could, but, in the end, it was one of Voldemort's faithful servants who had lead Sonny Potter to her death. It was because of Voldemort that Harry was now alienated from Professor Dumbledore, although Cornelius Fudge and the Head himself had to take some of the blame. It angered Harry that Fudge had dismissed his claims of Voldemort's return, but to have Dumbledore ignore them as well was too much to bare. He knew Dumbledore believed him, so why wasn't he acting? Why was he publicly agreeing with Fudge?

There was only one thing Harry could not pin on Voldemort and that was the existence of Ebony, and as Voldemort wasn't there to face his wrath, Ebony had become a convenient scapegoat.

'Harry' Sirius said with a proud smile. 'Didn't you hear me? This is Ebony. Remember, I told you…'

Sirius.

Harry had not even noticed that his godfather was stood next to him; let alone trying to have a conversation with him.

He scanned his eyes over the shy looking girl by Sirius' side, with her long black hair and big sad eyes.

So this was _her_, this was the thing he had come to despise so much.

'Look at her,' he thought, 'smiling like she's the queen and everyone should be delighted to see her. Well I'm not'

'I heard' Harry snapped loudly, pushing past his godfather. 'I'm going to the common room.'

Harry stomped up the staircase with four sets stunned of eyes following his every move until he was no longer in sight.

'Would you like to come to the Great Hall, Ebony? Hermione asked politely, attempting to break the icy silence.

Before Ebony could answer Sirius did it for her.

'Of course she would. I bet your starving, aren't you Ebony. Go on, I'll be in there shortly myself.'

Ebony found herself being pushed towards Ron and Hermione by her very over-keen brother. She did not mind, however, the sooner she began to make friends the better. She wasn't sure about that Harry though, he seemed awfully rude. Maybe Sirius had done something to upset him. Yes- that must be it.

The Great Hall, Ebony decided, was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Four enormous Christmas Trees stood at the end of each table, decorated in the corresponding house colours. Tiny little Garden Faeries fluttered freely, shining traces of pink light that trailed behind them. Snow fell down from the Enchanted Ceiling and many strange little creatures, which Ebony recognised to be House-Elves, stood before the staff table murdering Christmas carols. The House-Elves each wore tea towels stamped with the Hogwarts crest, except for one who was dressed in a very old, tattered Santa Claus suit.

'What on earth are they doing?' Hermione asked in annoyance. 'That's exploitation!'

'Shut up Hermione' said Ron, who was wearing an expression of exasperation.

They were just about to sit at the Gryffindor table when Hermione asked, 'You are in Gryffindor, aren't you Ebony?'

'I don't know' Ebony admitted.

'Oh well' Hermione shrugged. 'I suppose they'll sort you at the start of term.'

Ebony had no idea what 'sorting' meant but she sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be painful.

The trio had just begun to help themselves to the various platters of food on the table when the Santa-suited House-Elf came bounding over to them.

'Hermione Granger, miss! Harry Potter's Wheezy! You is here, you is staying for Christmas!'

Ebony looked at the creature and was quickly rendered speechless. Surely Hogwarts students did not befriend House-Elves? 

'Alright Dobby?' Ron said through a mouthful of mashed potato. 'What are you …er…singing, for? It isn't even Christmas Day.'

'Ah, Dobby realises this Mister Wheezy, but we has to practice.'

Ebony had never actually met a House-Elf before but she had to admit that this one was quite cute. The hat he wore was far too big and rested on the arch of his nose; his eyes were lost behind a matted tangle of greying fluff. The buckled belt he wore fell to his knees and his coat had an unfortunate tear in the back that exposed his rear end.

'You were brilliant!' Ebony giggled in amusement.

'Why, thank you, miss!' Dobby cried, his tennis ball eyes now fixed upon the newcomer. 'Dobby has practised very hard. It is a great honour to be allowed to Christmas dinner.'

A great explosion of laughter drowned out much of Dobby's little speech; Ron had apparently spotted the tear. Dobby, however, did not seem to notice.

'Mister Dumbledore says that we elves can come to Christmas feast as not much cooking is to be done. Not many people has stayed miss' 

Dobby's looked slyly towards the staff table, where Remus Lupin was now seated. 

'So we elves is not so busy you see. But the elves, they is not happy. They is wanting to work, they is insulted by invitation to eat.'

Dobby then shuddered visibly. 'Winky is crying very hard, she is not liking kindness.' 

Before Ebony could ask who, or what, Winky was, Dobby dropped his eyes and whispered loudly in her ear.

'Winky is drinking very much!' 

The elf's high-pitched squeak rung in Ebony's ears for several seconds before she asked

'Drinking what?'

Dobby gave a frightened giggle and tuned to face Hermione and Ron, pretending not to have heard the question.

'Why do you have to sing, then?' Ron asked 'Can't you just shut up and eat like everyone else?'

'Ah well,' Dobby began with the air of one about to lunge into a lengthy explanation.

'The elves, they is only coming if they is to work, not to…to _enjoy_ themselves' he said, as though the idea of someone wanting to enjoy themselves was completely barbaric.

'Mister Dumbledore, he says we is to entertain, as work. So, the elves is agreeing.'

To Hermione's horror, Dobby then pulled a large Cuban cigar from his pocket.

'Me is taking my snoking break now. I is offering you a snigar but Mister Dumbledore is saying that if Dobby gives students any more snigars then Dobby is in trouble.'

Dobby then skipped out of the Hall to enjoy his break while the other House-Elves blushed and stared at him in horror.

'So, Ebony,' Hermione began, after finishing her pudding. 'Sirius must be thrilled to have you here at Hogwarts.'

'Yeah' Ebony mumbled.

'Doesn't your father mind?'

'No,' Ebony said quietly. 'He died a few days ago'

Before the conversation had time to die too Ron changed the subject.

'What subjects you taking?'

'Well just the essentials really,' Ebony replied. 'But Dumbledore thought I should take one extra so I signed for Divination.'

'Oh, Merlin- not Divination!' Ron exclaimed.

After a lengthy discussion on the perils of Professor Trelawney the trio were chatting like old friends.  

'I'm sure Sirius will be a great teacher, Professor Dumbledore said that he was the best in his year at all of the subjects.' Hermione enthused.

'And he won't be able to tell us off for doing bad stuff, cos he did it all himself' said Ron, his eyes widening.

Hermione screwed up her nose but threw herself straight back into the conversation.

'It will be a relief to finally have a permanent Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, I'm sure the teaching inconsistencies will ruin our grades.'

'That's assuming that he doesn't fall under the curse' Ron said in a misty voice not unlike Professor Trelawney's. 

'I bet the old Sirius/Snape rival is burning stronger. Snape will be well hacked off at losing the job again.'

Ebony listened to her new friends with great interest. She certainly had a lot to learn about her brother, and about Hogwarts too. Thoughts of her friends at Beauxbatons briefly flitted through her mind. She wondered what they were doing now, and what they would make of her absence. Maybe she could owl them tomorrow, keep in close contact. If Ebony felt upset about moving away from her friend's it was a sorrow short lived. She was with Sirius now, like she should have been all along.

After a lengthy discussion on Professor Dumbledore's dress sense, Hermione and Ron decided that they should head up to their common room to check on Harry.

'I'd rather stay here.' Ebony told them 'Sirius promised he'd show me around.'

When Harry's friend's found him he was sitting alone in the corner of the common room. Fred and George Weasley were busy testing out a new variety of water bomb they had invented but Harry seemed oblivious. 

'Alright mate?' Ron asked as he sat down. 'Not hungry? You still should have come along. That Ebony's a right laugh; I reckon she's gonna get along great with those two.'

Ron gestured towards his two brothers who were now soaked from head to toe and laughing like a pair of maniacs.

Harry raised his face to meet Ron's and glared furiously into his friend's eyes.

'I'm glad you are all so cosy' he snapped, 'I'm surprised you've managed to leave her alone.'

Ron dropped his eyes to the floor, trying to avoid Harry's cold stare. 'She's with Sirius now, they're.'

'Oh she's with Sirius is she?' said Harry in a sarcastic tone. 'Well that's fabulous! I hope I'm invited to their wedding!' 

Before Ron or Hermione could point out the stupidity of that statement Harry had stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

'What's wrong, can't he swim?' grinned Fred who was now stood in an ankle deep puddle.

Harry raced down to the ground floor, intending to run out onto the Quidditch pitch. His face burned up with fury as he muttered expletives under his breath.

How dare they? How dare they talk to her-_like her?_

Why couldn't anyone see? Why couldn't anyone see that Ebony was poison? She had come here deliberately to spite him, to snatch the only parent he had ever really known. 

Why was she doing it? She must think herself very clever, coming here to ruin Harry Potter's life.

 Was that it?

Did she just want the attention? 

Was she trying to further unhinge the famous Harry Potter? 

She must be fed up of being second best. She must realise that Sirius would always put her second to the boy who defeated Voldemort. She wanted to see Harry fall; she wanted to be the one to finally break the invincible Harry Potter. 

Whatever her motive, she would not succeed-no one could steal away his godfather and get away with it.

Harry's angry thoughts consumed him so fully that he could not see where he was going- he couldn't even remember where he had wanted to go in the first place. He raced blindly along several corridors, his heart thumping the insides of his chest until.

'Argh'

Harry stopped just in time to keep himself from running into someone. He hadn't even noticed that there was anyone else around.

'Sorry' said Harry as he turned to face the girl.

It was Ebony.

'It's ok' she smiled sweetly.

'Watch it Harry.' Sirius grinned; he had been walking just ahead of his sister when she and Harry had almost collided.

'Oh, yes, this is Harry isn't it?' Ebony said cheerfully. 'Pleased to meet you finally. Sirius has told me so..'

'Oh he has, has he?' Harry growled. 'That's lovely, he didn't tell me much about you I have to say-obviously didn't think you were that important.'

Ebony's face filled with confusion.

Not important?

Tears welled up in her eyes as Harry continued to stare at her in contempt.

'How dare you!' Sirius roared. 'Who the hell do you think you are?'

Sirius glared at Harry, his eyes flashed dangerously as he waited for an answer. If he had expected an apology he was very much mistaken.

'I had better warn you Ebony' said Harry coolly 'He'll have forgotten all about you in a year or two, he won't even know that you exist. _I should know.'_

Harry then wheeled around and headed back towards the common room, walking as coolly and calmly as though he was just returning from a leisurely stroll. 

No one was going to take Sirius away from him. 

No one.

**Hello, I've finally got a chance to write those replies, so here goes. These include the last reviews from ANB:**

**_Padfoot1979_: I know, I'm really cruel to them all (and I do feel very, very guilty about being mean to Sirius) I'm sure they'll all cheer up soon, maybe. Glad to see that you're still reading/enjoying!**

**Polkat: ****I'm glad all of that extra writing paid off! I was actually quite surprised that it took Harry five whole books to get angry. As you can see, he's still being a horrible little brat. Like I said before, I promise not to kill Remus or Dumbledore and DEFINITELY not Sirius. They're my three faves see but anyone else is totally disposable so watch out!**

**Gaul 1****: Thank you for coming back! I love it when people guess. As you can se Harry doesn't really have much time for Ebony at all but there'll be more arguments to come! Please keep reading!**

**Wintermoon:**** Thank you so much! I'm glad you're still liking my fics. This will be the last one (not ever ****just in my little series) I can't believe I've still got readers from Dangerous Memories, that's so cool! I promise that the death won't be as traumatic as JK', I have an inkling that you mightn't like it-but I could be wrong.**

**Oh yeah I didn't do a disclaimer….oops! I do not own anything Harry Potter related. In fact, I don't own anything at all!******

****


	4. Seasons Greetings

_Seasons Greetings_

Harry barely slept a wink that night. His mind seemed to think itself too busy to bother with a triviality like rest. If talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Harry didn't want to think about what arguing with yourself might indicate.

For hours at a time conflicting thoughts swirled around the room before him.

'_You were too hard on her_.'

'She deserved everything she got.'

_'You should give her a chance.'_

'Hasn't she taken enough from you?'__

Rubbing his tired, swollen eyes, Harry climbed clumsily to his feet. At the foot of his bed sat several packages, cloaked in the semi-darkness of the Gryffindor dormitory.

'Happy Christmas' he mumbled bitterly to himself.

'Harry your up!' an excited voice cut through the cold air.

It was Ron. 

Somehow Ron always managed to be the first Gryffindor awake at Christmas- but Harry hadn't even been asleep. 

Had Ron been up all night? 

Harry knew that his friend was always excitable at Christmas, but only a complete nutcase would go without rest for the sake of a new jumper and a tin of mince pies.

'I've got the new Canons annual' Ron enthused, not sensing Harry's lack of interest. 'And the new baseball hat, Bill's earning loads now since his promotion.'

Harry grunted and settled himself down on the floor next to his friend, who was already tearing into his third parcel.

'It's from Hermione-oh it's a Quidditch World Cup game!' Ron grinned from ear to ear as he ripped open the casing of his new toy…. 'It's a model of the stadium, with player figurines. Replays all of the World Cup games apparently.'

'Does it even have a model of Krum?' Harry asked coldly.

Ron's grin immediately fell as he tore into his next package with silent fury.

Harry half-heartedly picked up a small, badly wrapped bundle and began picking at its sellotape carelessly.

The two friends sat silently for another five minutes, whilst they each unwrapped their gifts.

Ron, unsurprisingly, found himself to be the owner of yet another maroon jumper. On top of that his mother had sent him two tins of home-made toffee. Hagrid had once again contributed some of his own culinary 'delicacies'.

Harry barely noticed what he had been unwrapping, although he did thank Ron for his box of Honeydukes Christmas Candy. The one thing that held Harry's attention was his gift from Sirius, which was wrapped up in a handwritten note.

_'I think we need to talk.'_

Inside the note lay a rather tarnished looking silver watch. There was something about this gift that wasn't quite right. Its strap was slender and ornate with pink, jewelled roses winding across its surface. The roman numerals on its face swirled elegantly in a way that unnerved Harry.

 This was a girl's watch.

Harry held the time-piece so tightly that its glass face was in danger of shattering. He wanted nothing more than to turn the stupid thing to dust.

This was supposed to be for _her._

What was Sirius trying to do to him? 

Was he trying to prove a point? 

Harry, admittedly, could not work out why Sirius would have sent the watch to spite him, but he knew his godfather wasn't stupid enough to simply mix up their presents. 

Sirius was trying to show Harry where his loyalties lay, and Harry was damned if he was going to let Ebony get the better of him.

During breakfast Harry spoke only to thank Hermione for his gift, though he had no recollection of what the present actually was.

'I thought you'd like it!' Hermione grinned with satisfaction. 'As soon as I saw it I knew you'd love it!'

'I do.' Harry smiled politely. 'I love it.'

    ~*~                               ~*~                                   ~*~                                    ~*~                              

Ebony awoke to find her brother hovering over her bed with excitement. Her dormitory was otherwise empty; she had no idea who would normally sleep here.

'Happy Christmas!' Sirius beamed. 

'Oh, Happy Christmas.' Ebony said sleepily as she sat up. 

The sky outside was a blanket of pure whiteness and tiny, shimmering snowflakes danced gracefully upon its breeze before tumbling to the ground below.

This, Ebony decided, was how a perfect Christmas should be. Traditional carols were always full of beautiful wintery images and the appreciation of loved ones; for once the old songs seemed to have come to life. In the few days that she had spent with Sirius before coming to Hogwarts Ebony had been consumed with grief, but now, although she still missed her father enormously, she felt that it was the right time to move on.

Christmas at the Martin house was rarely celebrated as her father had often been away on business. Casting her mind back over the years, Ebony barely remembered a single Christmas when her family had been united. Now she was here with her only remaining relative and the thought was nowhere near as sad as it sounded. Today was going to be a happy day, a day of thanks and celebration-the way Christmas was always intended to be.

Sirius knelt down by Ebony's side and handed her a small, silver box bound with a carelessly tied ribbon.

'I'm not really very good at choosing gifts for girls' Sirius apologised. 'I hope you like it.'

Ebony carefully opened the box and inside she found a delicate silver bracelet.

'I noticed that you only ever wear silver' he explained 'I chose the two charms myself.'

Untangling the bracelet Ebony noticed for the first time the two enamelled figures that hung from the chain, one of an angel and one of a dog.

Noticing his sisters puzzled expression as her fingers played over the shiny dog's surface Sirius confessed.

'I never told you, but the dog that accompanied Remus on his visit to your house was me. I'm an animagus.'

'Oh.' Ebony looked stunned. 'I don't understand. Didn't you want me to meet you then?

'Oh yes.' Sirius replied hastily. 'But Remus thought…Remus and _I_ thought…that it would be fairer to give you a choice rather than a confrontation.'

Ebony considered this for a moment and nodded.

'So the angel…'

'The angel is you. I thought you might like to add one for Mr and Mrs Martin, but you'd probably want to choose those for yourself.'

'And my real mum and dad.' Ebony suggested.

Sirius smiled to himself. 

_Real._

Finally the Black family was becoming 'real' to Ebony; she was beginning to accept her past. 

But then, was anything in Ebony's past 'real'. After all there was still so much of it that could not be classed as the reality. She still did not know the entire truth of her background. She did not know that Sirius' father was not her 'real' father, making Sirius only partially her 'real' brother.'

_Real._

What was the original intention of the word? To separate the truth from all that was fake. But what in Ebony's life could be classed true?

The Martin family had raised her, but that could not alter the bond she shared with her natural mother. Her natural father may have created her, but could that give him authenticity over the man who had raised her? Did a partial flaw in her genes make Sirius any less of a brother?

Sirius realised that in a world full of such questions, the word 'real' had become almost redundant. Nothing in life could be classed as black or white, so why confuse matters with words and triviality.

Sirius pushed himself to his feet. With a gentle sweep of his fingers he pushed a lock of dark hair from his sister's forehead and kissed her lightly.

'I'm just going to give Harry his gift' he explained 'I'll take you down to breakfast when I get back.'

Ebony smiled. 'Ok.' She then dropped her eyes uncomfortably and said 'I'm sorry I didn't get you anything…If I'd known I was coming…'

'It's ok' said Sirius softly. 'I had to dash out myself to choose your gift.'

'Thanks.' Ebony whispered 'It's lovely'

    ~*~                               ~*~                                   ~*~                                    ~*~

Sirius swept along the corridor towards the boy's dormitory. He was not sure how to approach Harry after their last meeting but he was determined to be diplomatic. He realised he was now in a very awkward corner. He could not allow Ebony to alter his relationship with Harry, but he could not allow Harry's behaviour to jeopardise the happiness of his sister. Ebony, so far, was understanding of Harry's feelings, although Sirius thought that this was simply because she had more pressing matters to deal with.

Before entering the dormitory Sirius pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a large, square package. As soon as he realised what he was holding in his hand he swore loudly.

'You've given him the wrong package, you bloody twit! The watch must be wrapped in the flipping note instead!'

Inside the boy's room Harry and Ron were both still sat upon the floor, surrounded by mountains of torn up wrapping paper. Ron was engrossed in his new Quidditch game but Sirius noticed that Harry was looking thoroughly miserable.

'Happy Christmas you two' he enthused, hoping that Harry would be feeling slightly better than he had yesterday.

'Oh you remembered me did you?' Harry asked.

'Of course I remembered you' said Sirius edgily. 'I don't know what your problem is but I think we need to talk.'

Harry stood up and faced his godfather, his harsh, emerald eyes shot daggers at Sirius's confused face.

'Yes I know' he said, his voice quiet, yet cutting 'I got your note. Of course this note wasn't meant for me was it?'

Harry dropped the crumpled parchment at Sirius's feet.

Tipping his head back to break free from Harry's glare, Sirius replied. 'I didn't mean to give you that…'

'Really?' Harry cut in with an air of sarcasm 'That's a shame, I quite like girly watches…they suit my physique.'

Sirius strode over to his godson, a look of pure fury upon his pink face. Grabbing Harry by the shoulders, with his face just inches from the boy's he shouted.

'What the bloody hell is your problem? What on earth has gotten into you to make you think that you can talk to me like this?'

Harry looked slightly taken aback. Sirius had never shouted at him before, he hadn't expected it-but then, he hadn't expected Sirius to replace him either. 

It dawned on him that maybe he didn't really know Sirius after all. They had only spoken to each other briefly during the time Sirius had spent on the run, and since his release they had barely seen each other at all. Harry had always assumed that he was Sirius's main priority, that they only had each other. Maybe that had been an illusion- maybe Sirius just wasn't what he had hoped him to be. 

Harry had always thought of Sirius as a remnant of his father, a part of the same person; never once had he thought about Sirius as a solitary figure, a person with a life beyond his godchild and Azkaban. Who was Sirius Black? What made him the man that he had become? 

Harry suddenly felt very alone. If Sirius wasn't the man he had thought him to be, then the godfather he had grown to love didn't really exist.

Maybe it was time to stop clinging to his father's shadow.

'Nothing.' Harry said softly. 'I have no right to talk to you like this. I have no right to talk to you at all, I don't even know you.'

'What?' Sirius asked perplexed. 'Has something happened Harry?'

'No.' 

Harry picked the ornamental watch up from the floor and handed it to Black. 'Here, Ebony will be wondering where her present is.'

'What?' Sirius sounded even more confused. 'No, listen, that's not…'

'Sirius?' 

Remus Lupin entered the room, his expression was solemn. Sirius noticed that his friend was looking increasingly weary. His shabby robes clung to his thinning figure and his hair hung limply over his lined forehead.

'Merry Christmas Moony!' Sirius said in an exaggerated voice, trying to appear happy, 'Was Santa kind to you?'

A flicker of a grin crossed Remus's face but died before it could turn into a smile. 

'Dumbledore has something to ask you, he thought it best to see you before the feast and festivities kick in.'

Sirius waved his hand carelessly. 'He's already seen me about Ebony, you're not a very well informed assistant are you?'

Remus dug his hands into his pockets. 'It's about the…er…Order' he said quietly, hoping not to provide Harry and Ron with surplus information.

'Oh that.' Sirius sounded very bitter. 'Why would he want to talk to me about that?'

Remus nodded in the direction of the door, signalling that he wished to discuss the matter outside.

'Here' Sirius handed the square package to Harry before leaving the room. 'I'll explain at the feast.'

    ~*~                               ~*~                                   ~*~                                    ~*~

Remus and Sirius wandered towards Dumbledore's office. The corridors were deserted; the only audible sound came from the Great Hall where the House-Elves were once again practising their torturous hymns.

'Don't be like that Padfoot.' Remus protested- his friend wore an expression of insult. 'Dumbledore explained why you weren't asked to join before now. He didn't think there was any cause to fully reform the Order.'

'He asked Weasley to join.' Sirius huffed as he dragged his feet across the stone flooring. 'He asked Moody to join, he asked Hagrid to join- hell he even asked Snape to join!'

Sirius stopped abruptly and stood before his friend, his eyes belligerent. 'What was it Remus? Couldn't he trust me? Did he think the nasty 'mass-murderer' might pose a threat?'

'Don't be an idiot!' Remus snapped. 'Dumbledore needed spies, people who could wangle information from the Ministry and from the Death Eaters. He couldn't send too many people out and risk exposure. He knew that Arthur was in a position of authority and Moody has contacts.'

'And we all know what Snape has!' Sirius bit back. 'A bloody great mark on his arm!'

Remus sighed heavily. He should have known that his accursed friend wouldn't back down without throwing one of his trademark tantrums. Speaking softly he replied.

'Dumbledore felt that your time would be best spent else where. Do you forget why you left this castle Padfoot? Would you really have been happy to drop your plans for the Order? Of course not, Dumbledore knew that you wouldn't as well as I do.'

'You said that Dumbledore saw no reason to build the Order, are you saying that he does now?'

Remus pushed his friend forward, directing him back towards the Headmasters office and away from prying ears.

'It appears so. Snape has brought back some worrying, yet vague, information. Dumbledore isn't sure whether it is anything to sweat about, but he reckons we'd be better off safe than sorry.'

'What's going on?' Sirius asked, alarmed.

'Well,' Lupin frowned. 'There is no official news, but it seems that Voldemort has seized Azkaban. Fudge seems to be trying to pass it off as a Dementors revolt, but after what Harry heard…who knows?'

The two friends stopped before the huge gargoyle that guarded the Head's office. 

'Snape seems to think that Voldemort has some kind of plan up his sleeve and Dumbledore agrees. It's a pretty high profile building; Voldemort's taking a risk in occupying it. Obviously people will be curious about the fortress's loss but at the moment Fudge's lies mean that the Ministry is playing right into Voldemort's hands '

'Seems silly to risk exposing himself for the sake of a fortress though.' Sirius agreed.

'You know the history of Azkaban' said Remus. 'I don't think Voldemort was really intending on using it as headquarters, I think he's expecting to find something there.'

Sirius looked intrigued but before he could question Remus further, Albus Dumbledore summoned them both into his office.

    ~*~                               ~*~                                   ~*~                                    ~*~

Ebony Martin sat on the edge of her bed, watching the snowflakes dance before her window-pane. Where had Sirius gotten to? Had he forgotten that he was supposed to be taking her to the feast?

When the dormitory door finally opened it was Remus Lupin who entered.

'Merry Christmas, Ebony. I'm sorry but Sirius has been summoned to Dumbledore's office. I promised him that I'd take you down to the feast, though he shouldn't be too long.'

Ebony nodded and followed Lupin into the Great Hall. Unlike the day before, only one table stood in the centre of the Hall. Hermione, Ron and Harry were already seated, as were a few of the teachers. The decorations remained as they were on Christmas Eve, except for added banners and streamers, which all glittered and twinkled in the bright candle-light. The chorus of House-Elves stood at the front of the room 'singing' Silent Night. None of the elves seemed to have grasped the concept of a tune or even the idea of all singing at the same speed. 

Remus took Ebony over to the table. The professors were all positioned on the right hand side of the table, with their back to the carollers, and the students on the left. 

'Hello Ebony. Merry Christmas!'  Hermione smiled as she shuffled along the platform, allowing Ebony room to sit.

Ebony felt nervous as she sat down amongst the strange faces but Hermione tried her best to put her at ease.

'You know Ron and Harry of course.' Hermione said, casting Harry a warning glace.

'You won't have met Fred and George Weasley though, or Ginny.' Hermione waved a hand towards the Weasley twins and their youngest sibling. 'And this is Neville Longbottom.'

Ebony smiled politely at the chubby boy who sat to her right. It felt strange to be spending Christmas surrounded by strangers, but rather than being frightened Ebony was intrigued. One by one other students and teachers both entered the Great Hall and sat at its solitary table. An extremely large, hairy man sat down by the side of a rather grimy looking professor with a hooked nose and cold, beetle black eyes. Hermione gave Ebony whispered introductions to each of the staff, as well as an Irish boy named Seamus whose mother had apparently been struck down with tongue-pox. 

Ebony became fascinated with the new faces around her and felt that she could not wait to find out more about her surroundings. She watched the people around her intently. The Potions master, Professor Snape, seemed very disinterested in his fellow diners but Neville Longbottom seemed to be eyeing him with utmost fear. The Weasley twins were both whispering in what seemed to be a secret code (although even in English their conversation wouldn't have been heard above the shrieking House-Elves) and Lupin and Mc Gonagall both edged away from the Divination professor as though she had something contagious. 

Who were these people? What secrets lurked behind their strange behaviour?

Ebony decided that she would ask Hermione after the feast, she did seem to know an awful lot about everything else.

Dumbledore and Sirius were last to enter the hall. Ensuring that everyone was in place, Dumbledore arose and addressed the gathering.

'First off, I would like to wish you all a very merry Christmas!'

At Dumbledore's words, a large glass, Butterbeer filled; goblet appeared before each diner. The professors each took up their drink with murmurs of 'Happy Christmas.' Ebony noticed that Sirius and Lupin both refrained from clinking goblets with Snape, who did not seem in the slightest bit bothered. The students followed suit, soaking the tablecloth with their clumsy glass-clashing.  

Clearing his throat Dumbledore began to speak again. 'I would also like to welcome Professor Black and his younger sibling, Miss Ebony Martin, to Hogwarts. I hope you with both be very happy here.'

For the first time, Professor Snape glanced across the table at the sister of his enemy. His narrowed, coal-like eyes burned with dislike, his top lip curled into a sneer. 

Ebony shuddered. 

What had caused this complete stranger to look at her with such contempt? It was bad enough having to put up with Harry, but the teachers as well? It seemed that the people of Hogwarts had already formed an opinion of her, without her even meeting them. What had she done that was so wrong? Somehow she has a feeling that Sirius was to blame. 

After lunch, Hermione invited Ebony to join the Gryffindors in their common room. As Harry had already announced his intention to stay behind and talk to Sirius, Ebony gladly accepted.

'So,' said George as the group clambered through the Fat Lady's portrait hole. 'Ebony, would you like a biscuit?' 

He held out a small tin of brightly coloured biscuits which he had kept in his pocket and smiled charmingly.

'Canary Creams?' Ebony scoffed. 'Do you think I'm stupid?'

Fred looked impressed; he had never known anyone see through the Canary Cream trick before.

'And anyway,' Ebony continued. 'There a little bit dated aren't they? The French branch of Zonko's sell Rabbit-tooth Raisin Bread now, it's so much better.'

Once inside the common room Fred settled at the twins usual table in the corner, George joined him after pulling up an extra chair and gesturing to Ebony who joined them.

'Would I be right,' Fred whispered 'in thinking that you are a fellow law-breaker.'

Hermione, who had overheard, rolled her eyes 'Well she is Sirius's sister!'

George looked puzzled.

'Yeah, he told me about that map he made' said Ebony.

'The Marauders Map?' George exclaimed. 'Sirius Black made that?'

'With Lupin and James Potter' Ebony told him 'and that Pettigrew git.'

Fred and George both looked extremely amused.

'Well I never!'

'I think we need to have words with Harry, he's been withholding information!'

'Professor Lupin? I'll be damned!'

The twins went into a great sycophantic ramble before asking Ebony,

'So you're a chip off the ol' block then!'

With a grin Ebony stood up and said. 'You'll just have to wait and see.'

She sat down next to Hermione, leaving Fred and George to continue singing the praises of her brother and his old school pals.

'Fancy a chat?' Ebony asked as she sank further into her gingham bean-bag.

Hermione looked surprised. She had never engaged in girly chat in her life. In fact any chatting that didn't involve argument with Ron was very rare indeed.

'Sure' she replied, secretly hoping that Ebony was not going to launch into a conversation about boys or hair-styles.

It began to grow dark outside, although it was still early afternoon. The snow was now beating down more heavily than before. The fire in the Gryffindor common-room blazed brightly, covering the room with its coppery glow. Neville and Seamus had become engrossed in a game of Gobstones, whilst Fred and George raged at their younger brother for not revealing Sirius and Lupin's secret. Ginny joined Hermione and Ebony as Harry had still not returned from his meeting with Sirius.

'Well, I thought it would be good for me to learn as much as I can about this place before term begins.' Ebony explained 'I thought that you'd be a good person to ask for all of the gossip, if you don't mind that is.'

'Oh, of course not!' Hermione seemed positively delighted that someone had asked her to share her intelligence. 'Of course, I don't believe in gossip, but if you'll settle for factual information…'

Ebony screwed up her nose involuntarily. 

'Well, Sirius has told me a lot about the castle…but it's the people I'm interested in.'

Hermione smiled. 'Well, I'm sure I can help you. Is there anyone in particular you want to know more about?' 

'Yeah.' Ebony nodded 'Professor Snape.'

Hermione seemed taken aback. She had expected Ebony's query to involve Harry and his behaviour.

'So.' Ebony continued. 'What is that bloke's problem?'

Hermione frowned slightly, not knowing where to start. 

'Snape's problem? Well, that's a question and a half.'

    ~*~                               ~*~                                   ~*~                                    ~*~

The classroom door swung shut with a bang. Harry was growing inpatient. It was time that he and Sirius had a talk, face to face.

'I'm glad we finally have a chance to chat.' Black began as he perched himself on the edge of a desk.

The Dark Arts classroom was in blackness apart from a single candle that burned by the door. The desks and shelves all stood completely empty due to Lupin's recent departure. The room was icy cold as the fire had not been lit for days. In the background the singing of the House-Elves could still be heard, as could the laughing of the few professors who had remained in the Great Hall for an after-dinner drink.

'Harry,' Sirius's voice was quiet and gentle 'I'm sorry if I have upset you. I didn't realise that you felt this way about me bringing Ebony to Hogwarts.'

'How did you expect me to feel?' Harry asked 'Pleased? Am I supposed to be happy that you have someone else and don't need me anymore?'

'I'll always need you Harry' said Sirius as he crossed the room to where his godson stood in the candlelight.

'Ebony won't replace you Harry. You are my godson, my best friend's child. You are as important to me as anyone. I need you to know that.'

Harry swallowed loudly. He could not stand Sirius talking to him like this, so reasonably. It made him feel small, guilty for acting as he had.

'But you've barely spoken to me since you got back,' he argued, trying to justify his behaviour.

Sirius looked into the emerald pools upon his godson's face.

'You haven't given me a chance.'

Harry knew that what Sirius said was true. He knew that he had been unfair, but still the very thought of Ebony made anger bubble inside him. No matter what his conscience said he could not rid his mind of its misplaced hatred. 

'You gave me her present.' Harry sulked. 'You were obviously thinking more about her than me.'

'_Her_ name is Ebony.' Sirius said crossly. 'And that watch was not for her. I found it in the pocket of my old jacket.'

Harry moved further into the classroom, turning his back on Sirius, determined not to look at him.

'So not only do you give me a girls present, but a girls present that you didn't even buy for me. You are so considerate!' he said sarcastically.

'I found it in my pocket because I put it there before my arrest.' Sirius said angrily. 'I had promised its owner that I would fix it.'

'IT'S BROKEN AS WELL?' Harry fumed. 'Well I was certainly struck off Santa's list. What next, the customary lump of coal?'

'You don't want to know where I got it from?' Sirius asked, trying his hardest not to wrap his hands around Harry's throat.

'It was your mothers'

'What?' Harry wheeled around and stared at Sirius.

'Oh so you're interested now are you? But I thought you didn't want something girly and broken!'

Harry saw the hurt in his godfather's eyes. What were they fighting about exactly? A girl that he had not even met. A girl that was a part of Sirius's life long before he was.

'Come on' Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder and walked him out of the classroom. 'We'll sort things out later shall we? It's not right to fight on Christmas Day.'

Harry nodded, now feeling guiltier than ever. Before he could apologise to Sirius, he spotted Ebony walking along the corridor towards them. Sirius took a cautionary hold on Harry's arm; he did not want any tantrums now. 

'Sirius.' Ebony said, watching Harry with a cautious eye. 'I just wondered if we could spend some time together soon.'

'Well.' Sirius sighed. 'I have to see Dumbledore now; I could meet you in half an hour.'

Ebony nodded. 'I'll go and wait in the common room.'

She turned around and was about to walk off when Harry grabbed onto her arm. She spun around quickly, expecting some sort of attack.

'Wait' said Harry 'I'll come with you if you like.'

Ebony seemed stunned; Sirius nodded his head with a smile that put his sister at ease. Harry was not joking.

'Yes,' she smiled. 'Yes that would be nice.'

The pair walked towards the Gryffindor common room. What they were saying Sirius could not hear, but he was sure that they were not arguing. 

Hopefully today would mark the end of the pain and upheaval. 

Hopefully things had finally clicked into place.

****

**_Hello, only me! I hope I didn't try and put too much into that chapter. I'm determined that this fic is going to have longer chaps than my last two (and many more of them) I'd like to say that I'm aspiring to be a better writer, but actually I am just jealous of people who have massive long fics (I don't care if that sounds fickle...fickleness is one of my better qualities!) Erm….what can I say now….oh yes, please come back and read my next chapter! Lessons will be starting and Ebony will make a couple of dubious friends. I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit Sirius's first lesson in, but that will be quite revealing when it comes along…I can't tell you anymore cos I've lost my plan…oh dear! Anyhow, on with the personal replies:_**

****

**_T1g: Ok, I made Harry nice…for now. I would never, ever, ever, ever kill my beloved Sirius so don't worry about that. I'm so glad that someone cares enough about Ebony to tell me not to kill her!_**

****

**_Lovevanillacreme: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chap too!_**

****

**_Polkat: Thank goodness somebody likes Harry-the-prat. I think I made him that way to pay him back for his OOTP stupidity. I think this fic is going to become Delie's revenge-fest! I hope Ebony isn't turning into one of those Mary-Sue things...now I know what they are I'm getting very worried about her!_**

****

**_Wintermoon2: Wow, that's probably my longest review ever! Have a medal! Sorry if I have kept you from writing BFTP, I didn't mean it! (Well, actually I did because now I have lots more time to catch up…and I will, soon, honest!) _**

****

**_Gaul1: Well, as you can see, Harry's being a little bit nicer now, for the time being! I think Dobby's addicted to smoking because Winky drinks all of the Butterbeer…and she stresses him out a lot! Thank you for reading!_**

****

****


	5. Flying Frogs

_Flying Frogs_

The Christmas holiday passed over as quickly as it had arrived. Soon Hogwarts corridors were once again filled with professors, trunks and very noisy students. It was sad to watch all of the cards and streamers disappear, but Harry was glad to see the castle brought back to life.

'Hi Harry, did you have a good Christmas?' Colin Creevey called across the hallway.

'Happy New Year, Harry!' Cho Chang chirped before dissolving into the crowds.

It was great to see the old faces again, and Harry had to admit, the new ones were beginning to grow on him too. He still did not feel entirely comfortable with Ebony, but gradually he had learned to accept her. She did, after all, make Sirius happy and thus far had not compromised the relationship between godfather and godson. In fact, Harry had barely seen Ebony since her arrival; she spent much of her time with the Weasley twins or her brother. Occasionally she would approach Hermione and the pair would chat for an hour or too, but apart from that Ebony barely set foot inside the Gryffindor common room.

The first day of term brought a wet, miserable morning. The ceiling in the Great Hall was so dull that the room was almost completely dark. Ron and Harry were the first students at the Gryffindor table and were shortly followed by Hermione. It seemed strange to see the house tables set to seat their full capacity, but all three agreed that it would be great to get back into the swing of things.

'I can't wait to see what Sirius, I mean Professor Black, is going to teach us! And Mc Gonagall said that we could start to transfigure larger animals this term!' Hermione enthused.

Ron looked at Hermione as though he found her quite frightening but Harry chuckled.

'Professor Black.' That was going to take some getting used to!

Fred and George Weasley were the last students to arrive for breakfast. They both sat down next to their youngest brother wearing the expression of uncontrollable excitement.

'What are you two so happy about?' Harry asked intrigued.

The twins exchanged a knowing glance before Fred replied.

'Can't tell you Harry, secret business.'

Hermione frowned at the twins. 'You do remember what Mc Gonagall said to you last month don't you? If you put one foot out of line this term you'll both be expelled.'

If Hermione had intended on worrying the Weasley twins she had failed miserably. Instead they both looked highly amused.

'I have a feeling,' George grinned 'that all of that is about to change. I think we'll be acting like care-free first years again in no time'

Fred found that he could no longer keep himself from laughing and got to his feet.

'If you see Ebony remind her that she is supposed to be meeting Lee at half nine will you?' he said, slinging his satchel over his shoulder.

Hermione shook her head. 'Dumbledore called her into his office this morning. She's being sorted, probably won't come back down until second lesson.'

George looked livid. 'No, she can't! We need her!'

Fred also looked rather concerned. 'We still have time to make a back-up plan' he told his twin 'and if she does turn up then all the better.'

Ron, Harry and Hermione watched the twins leave the hall, each wondering what on earth was going on.

'Why do they want to meet Ebony mid-way through first lesson?' Harry asked bewildered.

'They're up to something.' Hermione concluded.

Ron raised an eyebrow. 'Really Hermione, do you think? Honestly the way you go on anyone would believe that the twins are badly behaved!'

Hermione tried to ignore Ron's sarcasm but Harry's sniggering was making it very hard to do.

            ~*~                              ~*~                              ~*~                              ~*~

When Ebony reached Dumbledore's office the Headmaster was already waiting for her.

'Glad to see that you arrived safely Miss Martin.' Dumbledore smiled as his guest sat down before him. 'Your brother was eager to attend, but as I pointed out to him, he has a class to teach. Now, the Sorting Ceremony, I trust it has been explained to you?

Ebony fixed her eyes upon the old, frayed hat on the desk before her and nodded.

'This should not take long.' Dumbledore promised. 'The Sorting Hat is very efficient.'

Dumbledore picked up the hat and moved to the other side of his desk. He placed the hat gingerly on Ebony's head. As soon as it made contact with the girls raven hair, the Sorting Hat sprung to life. It grumbled to itself in a voice Ebony was sure that only she could hear.

'Yes…' it croaked '…a foregone conclusion really…how alike you and your brother are…cunning, yes, very cunning…but then undoubtedly brave…I remember he was difficult to place, but I shall put you were I put him.'

'Gryffindor!' the hat called, in a voice that Dumbledore could definitely hear.

The Headmaster carried the hat over to a cupboard and shut it inside.

'Well, congratulations Ebony, it seems that you will be following in Sirius's footsteps. Of course, I was a Gryffindor myself once, a very good house it is too and Professor Mc Gonagall comes with high recommendations. I hope you will be very happy in your new surroundings.

'Thank you.' Ebony grinned.

She left Dumbledore's office feeling very pleased with herself. 

'Oh, Miss Martin!' Dumbledore called after her. 'The Gryffindors are currently outside studying Care of Magical Creatures.'

When Ebony arrived at her first lesson the class had already started. The students, who consisted of both Gryffindors and Slytherins, had divided into four groups and were currently feeding Flobberworms. Ebony joined Harry, Hermione and Ron at their table.

'I'm in Gryffindor' she grinned.

'That's great!' Hermione enthused 'And it means you won't have to switch dormitories.'

Ebony considered this and nodded. She had very little understanding of Hogwarts house-system, but as the only people she knew came from Gryffindor she had hoped to be a part of their surroundings. She watched the Slytherins intently and decided that they were a very dislikeable group of beings. They huddled tightly around their table's, talking secretively. Every now and then a blond boy with a rat-like face would make loud criticisms of Hagrid, which would cause the half-giant to blush profusely and stumble over his words. Ebony sensed that a mutual hatred lingered between the two houses. The blond boy seemed to instigate much of the friction as his fellow Slytherins seemed to hang on his every word; his jokes, however unfunny, were always greeted with raucous laughter and his instructions were always obeyed. The new student watched the boy as he forced a meek-looking house-mate to throw her Flobberworm directly at Harry's head. The creature did not hit its target, but flew over the Gryffindor table into the woodland behind.

'Ignore them' Hermione hissed as Harry looked set to retaliate. 'He wants you to react, don't give in to him.'

'Do you have the time?' Ebony asked absently as she forced lettuce down the throat of her reluctant subject.

'Nearly half nine' said Hermione, checking her pocket watch.

Ebony almost dropped her Flobberworm in alarm.

'Already?'

'Oh, yeah. Fred and George said you had something to do at half nine.' Neville Longbottom piped up as he wrestled his creature back into its tank.

Hermione looked at him furiously.

'Sorry,' he said shakily. 'I overheard them at breakfast.'

Hermione opened her mouth to warn Ebony not to get involved with the Weasley twins and their schemes but it was too late. Ebony flung herself dramatically to the ground, where she proceeded to roll around like a capsized fly and cry out in fake agony.

'Ohhhhhh…..owwwwwww'

Hagrid rushed over to where the 'casualty' lay, his face full of concern.

'Are you alrigh'? Oh dear.'

Malfoy, who had noticed the commotion said loudly. 'Really, illnesses are becoming exceedingly common in this lesson aren't they?'

Hagrid began to look very worried. Harry guessed that he was recalling the Hippogriff incident that had occurred in the third year.

'It wasn' the Flobberworms was it?'

'No, of course not Hagrid' Hermione reassured her friend whilst casting a very annoyed glance at Ebony. 'She has been ill for days.'

'Oh.' Hagrid said relieved. 'Hermione, could you take her to Madam Pomfrey?'

Hermione nodded weakly and dragged Ebony by her shoulders into the castle.

Once inside Hermione pulled her new friend into a corner of the Entrance Hall and hissed.

'What on earth are you playing at? You're going to get into serious trouble.'

Ebony shrugged and replied. 'It's nothing ok. Fred and George just need a little help with something.'

When Hermione remained unconvinced she explained. 'It's something they can't do alone and I'm the best person to help. I don't want to cause trouble Hermione, honest. The last thing I need right now is a load of hassle from teachers and I certainly don't want to upset my brother. This is a one off, a favour.'

Hermione sighed deeply and said, 'I can't stop you from doing what you want to do, but I care about Sirius very much. I won't just stand by and allow you to upset him, he has been through enough.'

Ebony nodded. 'I understand Hermione, I promise you, I won't get caught.'

Hermione realised that she could not sway her companion and left the castle to return to her lesson. 

Ebony scolded herself, she did not want to upset Hermione but the twins were counting on her.

   ~*~                              ~*~                              ~*~                              ~*~

Lee Jordan checked his watch for the third time in ten seconds. 

Where was she?

He stood alone in a long, silent corridor, concealed behind an unusually large suit of armour. Several classrooms lined the corridor, all filled with students and professors who remained blissfully unaware of the figure lurking in their midst. The cold, characterless stone floor in the candlelight suddenly came to life with the sound of hurried footsteps.

'About time,' Lee mumbled to himself as a silhouette with streaming hair bounded towards him. 'Ebony where you been girl?' he whispered as the girl squeezed behind the metallic statue to join him.

'Sorry, I lost track of time,' she apologised.

'Lucky I told you to come ten minutes to early isn't it?' Lee said as he fumbled with the wall behind him.

From out of nowhere a door appeared and Ebony entered a secret room that was hidden behind the suit of armour.

'Legend has it your brother and his mates created this room.' Lee grinned. 'The wall's soft around here to accommodate the plumbing so it can be easily enchanted. Still, it must've taken a pretty powerful spell.'

Ebony glanced around the room. It was no bigger than a broom cupboard and was completely empty but for a candelabra that stood in the corner.

'Now,' Lee smiled. 'Let's go over the plan.'

He opened a small piece of parchment upon which a small plan was etched.

'Filch's office.' Jordan explained. 'Like Fred and George told you, these filing cabinets (Jordan indicated to a place on the map) contain the records of the more 'mischievous' of Hogwarts inhabitants. The twins have a whole drawer to themselves! Anyway, the twins are in serious trouble this year so it's in their best interests that these files are destroyed. Filch can't prove anything without these documents so with them destroyed they, and everyone else, go back to zero…clean slate.'

'But Dumbledore must know that the twins have been causing trouble.'

'Of course,' Jordan replied. 'But not every single incident and he wouldn't expel anyone without solid proof.'

Ebony nodded. 'And this is the only way?'

'It's the best way.'

'Ok,' Ebony agreed. 'What's the plan?'

'Filch cleans the first floor between nine o' clock and ten. He always finishes up in the Entrance Hall. At quarter to ten he will discover Fred and George setting of Dungbombs by the front door. He will take them straight to Mc Gonagall. During this time you will be working your magic in his office, I have to go back to class as, after Fred and George, I'd be seen as the most likely culprit. You have an alibi right?'

Ebony grinned. 'Yeah, I'm in the Hospital Wing, can't you tell.'

'Thought you were looking peaky,' Jordan chuckled. 'So…Mc Gonagall leads the twins straight down to Filch's office where she will pick up their records to take to Dumbledore…not!'

Ebony laughed. 'No they'll find something much prettier!'

Lee reached into his pocket and handed Ebony a large box of Filibusters Fire-cracking Frogs.

'Good luck,' he said before leading Ebony back into the deserted corridor.

Without giving herself time to think Ebony hurriedly made her way towards the caretakers office, being careful not to draw attention to herself.

Once inside Filch's room Ebony consulted her map and found things to be exactly as Fred and George had described. A dim light shone over the wooden filing cabinets that lined the far stone wall. As instructed by Lee Jordan, Ebony placed the bundle of Filibusters Fire-Cracking Frogs upon the cabinet labelled 'student records'; she took extra care to make sure that the cabinet marked 'confiscated items' would not be affected as the twins had expressed their desire to loot this cupboard on a later occasion.

'Right,' Ebony thought to herself as she pulled her wand from her robes. 'This is it.' 

Suddenly the confidence the girl had held when plotting with the Weasley's drained from her. Doubts began to creep into her mind, undermining her authority.

'I can't,' she decided. 'I can't.'

Hermione's words came back to haunt Ebony as she held her wand outright in a shaking, white fist. 

What would Sirius say if he found out?

A shrill beeping sound cut through the tense atmosphere that Ebony herself had constructed. It was the alarm of her pocket watch. This was it. If she was going to act she would have to do so now, before Filch returned with Professor Mc Gonagall.

Breathing deeply Ebony counted down slowly in her mind, willing herself to stop, but unsure whether she really could.

'Five, four, three, two…'

   ~*~                              ~*~                              ~*~                              ~*~

Harry and Ron ran across the grounds after their lesson with Hagrid. Torrential rain beat down upon them forcing them to use their satchels as shields. Never before had either of them ran so willingly to a lesson. Hermione had stayed behind to ask Hagrid for extra homework, her two friends chuckled when they looked back to see her confronting the shivering and bewildered gamekeeper.

The two boys headed to the bathroom, hoping to dry off, but instead found themselves in the middle of a hysterical crowd.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what all of the fuss was about but Ron halted his words by goggling and pointing towards the ceiling. Following his friends gaze Harry could hardly believe his eyes. Several glittering frogs were currently hopping their way across the air just inches above the giggling onlookers. Each frog measured at least two feet tall and glimmered in shades of pink, blue and gold. Every now and then the creatures would stop, hiccup loudly and expel a charred slip of parchment from their shiny mouths. 

Harry and Ron stared at each other in amazement. Neither of them possessed the ability to speak but they both silently agreed.

This was the secret business that the twins had with Ebony.

Somewhere beneath the tireless frogs stood an irate Argus Filch,

'My records…destroyed! I'll have them for this Minerva. By god I'll have them!'

Professor Mc Gonagall, unlike the many students, did not look at all amused. Her mouth pursed, she glared at the Weasley twins who both wore a feigned expression of bewilderment. 

'I think we had best inform Professor Dumbledore,' she said in her sharp, toneless voice.

'No need Minerva.'

Professor Dumbledore swept serenely through the parted crowds, his lilac robes billowing behind him. Adjusting his half-moon spectacles the headmaster surveyed the unusual scene above.

'Do you know,' Dumbledore began, addressing the Weasley twins, 'Master Filibuster could barely transfigure a fly when I taught him.'

Harry, who had pushed his way to the front of the crowd, could have sworn that he had glimpsed a smile playing on the headmaster's lips.

'Do we have a culprit?'

'Oh yes, Headmaster. Oh certainly, these two.' 

Filch wagged an accusing finger towards Fred and George.

'Of course, you are aware, that these Weasley boys were on their last warning. They will be expelled by the end of the day I presume?'

A secretive smile still playing on his lips, Dumbledore asked, 'There is sufficient proof to back up your claim I suppose?'

'Certainly not,' Mc Gonagall snapped, folding her arms across the chest.

'The misters Weasley, and Mr Filch, were present in my office when this incident occurred, as the caretaker well knows.'

'I see,' Dumbledore said calmly, his bright blue eyes sparkling. 'Then we can obviously conclude that the Weasleys did not commit this offence.'

With those words Dumbledore swept back through the crowds, leaving behind a seething Filch.

To add to his wounds Professor Mc Gonagall struck the caretaker with another critical blow.

'I am surprised at you Argus, trying to frame two innocent boys! This outrageous incident has made me wonder whether they have caused half of the trouble you have credited them with.'

Harry found that he had to pinch each twin on the arm to prohibit their laughter.

'I mean to say, no one ever saw this infamous 'Weasley file' of yours.'

Professor Mc Gonagall then spun on her heel and followed the Headmaster, leaving her former audience, including the twins, astounded.

The now subdued gathering split up and began to once again file noisily through Hogwarts corridors. Harry and Ron were both eager to find Hermione before their lesson as they were dying to tell her about the Weasley's latest prank. Instead of finding Hermione the pair bumped into Sirius and Lupin who were both lost in thoughtful conversation.

'Sirius, guess what?' Harry called out to his godfather as they passed each other.

'Not now Harry.' A preoccupied Sirius mumbled as he and Remus hurried along together.

'Brilliant,' Harry thought. 'If he's not treating Ebony with priority it's Remus.'

Deciding he was no longer in the mood to find Hermione, Harry strode off to his lesson in an awful mood.

~*~                                 ~*~                              ~*~                              ~*~

_'Are you sure that it has come to this Moony?' Sirius asked his friend as they walked towards Dumbledore's office.'_

_'I can't say too much.' Remus replied 'In fact we don't really know that much, nothing factual that's for sure.'_

_'So we are just relying on Snape here?' Sirius asked sceptically._

_'Yes,' Remus admitted. 'But Snape is the only inside source we have at the moment and he seems convinced. Dumbledore must be too. Why else would he recall the Order? Why else would he put us into action so soon?'_

Sirius nodded gravely. He knew from past experience that Dumbledore would not sacrifice his men without being absolutely sure that it was necessary. 

**Sorry for the abrupt ending! I thought that I'd write this chapter to give a little more insight into Ebony's character before I launch into all of the Order stuff (the italic-y bit is just a lead up to the next chap) and as you will have noticed, she's just like her brother. So, next chapter, we have the Order meeting and Sirius's first lesson with Harry , I promise this time!**

**Padfoot1979: I think Harry's jealousy and insecurities will keep cropping up from time to time as he's still adjusting to his new situation. Sorry there wasn't much development this chapter but maybe the two of them will be forced together in the next chapter…**

**Hello: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, thanks for reading. I'm sorry that you hate Ebony, but I can't kill her, I don't want to upset Sirius.**

**Polkat: I couldn't believe that JK wasted the whole Marauder/ Fred and George situation in OOTP. They could have done so many bad things together! How could she allow Sirius to pass on without sharing his pearls of wisdom? Anyway, I intend to take full advantage of the situation! I don't think Remus was being intentionally indiscrete but I will ask him to be more careful in future. You'll be pleased to know that our favourite werewolf will be back next chapter, I have been neglecting him a bit haven't I? Well, if you ever remember what you were going to say, let me know!**


	6. Baptism Of The Phoenix

_Baptism of the __Phoenix___

'Are you sure that it has come to this Moony?' Sirius asked his friend as they walked towards Dumbledore's office.

'I can't say too much.' Remus replied 'In fact we don't really know that much, nothing factual that's for sure.'

'So we are just relying on Snape here?' Sirius enquired sceptically.

'Yes,' Remus admitted. 'But Snape is the only inside source we have at the moment and he seems convinced. Dumbledore must be too. Why else would he recall the Order? Why else would he put us into action so soon?'

Remus opened his mouth to give the password that would gain him access to Dumbledore's office when Professor Snape appeared from behind the great gargoyle.

'You're late,' the potions master sneered. 'Surely the_ deputy headmaster was informed of the change of time.' _

Snape's lip curled in satisfaction as Lupin's cheeks reddened. 

'No, Severus, I had not been informed.'

Snape disappeared back into the headmaster's office looking very pleased with himself.

'What was all of that about?' Sirius demanded, seething. 'Smug little git!'

'Leave it Sirius.' Remus flushed an even brighter shade of scarlet.

'No Moony. He's right, you are the deputy headmaster and you deserve a little respect.'

Remus sighed heavily. 

'I'm not though Padfoot. I'm not the deputy headmaster and Snape obviously knows it.'

Sirius looked at his friend with confusion. 

'It's a front Padfoot. A stupid façade. I'm not the deputy head, I couldn't even hold down the Dark Arts job.'

'Then why…'

'I'm secretary to the Order. Dumbledore decided that the deputy thing would be a good cover to stop people from asking questions regarding my visits to the castle. I only taught Dark Arts for the first term to keep the job open for you and there is no way that Dumbledore needs an assistant. Come on, Dumbledore could run Hogwarts with his eyes shut!'

Sirius's heart sank. He had no idea that things had been so bad for his old friend. It must have been terribly hard for Remus to take on the teaching job knowing full well that it was to be taken from him. 

'But, you're secretary to the Order. That's an important job Moony.'

'Yeah,' Remus said dryly. 'Yeah it is.'

The pair then quietly made their way into Dumbledore's office. Inside they found a large round table had been set in the middle of the floor, replacing the headmaster's desk. Candles burned in the centre of the table, illuminating the faces of those already seated around it. Remus and Sirius took their places. Professor Dumbledore was not yet present.

Sirius recognised several faces that belonged to the surviving members of the original Order. It felt strange to be seated with these old colleagues, and even stranger to be joined by new, unfamiliar faces. His cousin Tonks had just been recruited, she sat opposite him, smiling a greeting. Other new members included a young, bald, black man with a pierced ear and a broad shouldered blond man with a disturbingly long chin. 

When Dumbledore had requested that Sirius rejoin the Order Sirius couldn't have been happier. He had looked forward to this first meeting for days, but now that he was here, seated with these people, he couldn't have felt worse. 

What had happened to the Order of the Phoenix? 

What had happened to make things change? 

Where were all of the missing faces that had once made the Order what it was?

Sirius glanced from one new member to the other, feeling slightly resentful of them and trying to detach himself from their welcoming smiles. What business did they have to be here? 

What right did they have to sit around his table? 

They had never fought Voldemort. 

They had never had to sit by and watch as the Dark Lord picked off their best friends one by one.

Why should these people be allowed to sit around this table when so many true heroes could not?

What right did Mr Blond have to take the place of a brave man like Frank Longbottom? What made him think that he could ever be as great as Edgar Bones, the Prewett's and Dorcas Meadows?

This bloke had no idea.

_No idea…_

Sirius slowly drifted from Dumbledore's room, leaving everything and everyone behind. He was no longer a part of that situation, he now found himself in a very different place.

 In a much more familiar time.

_A large thud sounded somewhere within the darkness that enveloped the damp, stale atmousphere._

_'What was that?' came a frightened shriek._

_'It's alright Lily it was just the trap door,' laughed a voice that Sirius knew so well; a voice that had become little more than a distant memory of late._

_James._

_'Oh,' the girl breathed._

_Sirius found himself sat in another, very different room, at a small, rickety table. He was joined by several others, who, like him, were squashed around the edges of the shabby wooden surface. A single, flickering candle scarcely lit the underground room. The overpowering smell of dust made Sirius feel sick to his stomach. The surrounding stone walls were blanketed with a foul mixture of soot and decay._

_Albus Dumbledore emerged from the shadows, brushing cob-webs from his lilac robes._

_'Ah, as usual, I am the last to arrive.' Dumbledore smiled at his assembly. _

_He glanced around the small room, taking in the mouldy, stone walls and dusty floorboards. _

_'I regret to say that I could not find a more suitable location but, rest assured, what this room lacks in charm it makes up for in safety. We have little chance of being discovered here.'_

_'What is this Dumbledore?' Alastor Moody growled in his usual uncharismatic tone._

_Dumbledore pulled out a chair that creaked loudly across the floor and sat down, giving himself time to ponder upon his reply._

_'Well, Alastor,' he began slowly. 'I suppose you could call this the recruitment of an army.'_

_'An army?'__ Lily Potter asked, seemingly as confused as everyone else around her._

_Dumbledore smiled politely at Lily and flexed his long, bony fingers before switching his gaze to Mad-Eye._

_'It seems that everyday,' Dumbledore began sadly, 'I awake to hear the news of another old friend's death. If not a friend then a fellow wizard non the less. Am I…are we…to sit around in waiting of more bad news and pretend that the Dark Lord is not gaining power more rapidly than before?'_

_Mad-Eye Moody returned Dumbledore's pain-filled glance._

_'The Aurors are doing their best Albus,' Alastor declared solemnly. 'It's the Ministry that's gone to the dogs. They're all frightened out of their wits…spineless aristocrats…They'd rather let people die than speak out and allow us to take proper action.'_

_Dumbledore looked into his old friend's eyes and spoke with heart-felt sincerity._

_'I do not blame the Aurors Alastor. As you know, I regard your colleagues with the greatest respect. The fact remains, however, that Voldemort is becoming stronger.'_

_An involuntary shudder passed from person to person._

_'I  believe__ that it is time for us to take independent action. I do not claim to have all of the solutions, but I can no longer simply watch from afar.'_

_'It should never have come to this,' Sirius heard himself growl. _

_'The Minister is playing with fire. He's losing Aurors to You-Know-Who by the shed-load and doesn't seem to be making an effort to recruit anymore. The man's an idiot!'_

_Dumbledore scratched his beard thoughtfully. 'Yes, I have been telling the Minister for some time that he ought to recruit more Aurors. He maintains that the Ministry simply does not have the funding to support such 'extravagances.''_

_The members of the assembly all let out sighs of disbelief. They had all long ago lost faith in the Ministry. It seemed incredible that the Minister should regard the Aurors as an uneconomical extravagance. The Ministry's army was the only hope any wizard had of survival and yet it had now dwindled down to nothing._

_'So what are we going to do?' Alice Longbottom inquired._

_'We're going to take on Voldemort ourselves.' Sirius concluded, glowing with excitement._

_'I hope that we will be a little more resourceful than that.' Dumbledore smiled. 'But, yes, I do propose that we take a little more action ourselves. After all, we too are losing our loved ones by the minute.'_

_Sirius and James both looked at each other with an air of satisfaction. They had both been applying to become Aurors for months in the hope that they could contribute to the war effort. Now they would be able to take immediate action, fighting alongside their mentor, Albus Dumbledore. _

_Marlene Mc Kinnon got up from her chair._

_'You have my support Dumbledore.'_

_'Me too,' Caradoc Dearborn agreed._

_One by one each of the gathering pledged their allegiance. _

_All but one.___

_'Peter,' Lily said softly. 'Aren't you going to join us?'_

_'Er, yes. Yes, of course,' said the small, blond boy unsurely. 'Why not?'_

_The freshly appointed members of the Order of the __Phoenix_ all looked at Peter Pettigrew with exasperation, but no one was given the chance to speak. The sound of the trapdoor creaking open again echoed through the room.__

_'Who else are you expecting?' Moody asked Dumbledore gruffly._

_Albus allowed his eyes to wander around the sea of faces before concluding, 'No one.' _

_Moody automatically got to his feet, his wand poised ready to attack._

_The thin figure that appeared from the darkness revealed itself to be a thin, oily man with long black hair and a crooked nose._

_'Snape!'__ Sirius cried reaching for his wand. 'He's a Death Eater.'_

_'STOP!'___

_It was Dumbledore who had shouted. Sirius and Moody both held on to their wands but did not act._

_'What is it that you want Severus?' Dumbledore asked calmly._

_'To kill us that's what,' said Moody outstretching his wand arm._

_'No, please.' Snape begged. 'Don't attack. I have come to join you. I have left the Dark Lord's services. Please, believe me. I no longer serve the Dark Lord, I promise you. He wishes to kill me!'_

_Sirius noticed that Snape's face and hands were covered in scratches. He panted in a way that suggested that he had been running._

_'You wish to fight against your old master?' Dumbledore asked._

_'Yes, Merlin yes! Snape's voice was filled with eager desperation. _

_'Then take a seat.' Dumbledore replied calmly._

_'What?'_

_' No__!'_

_'This is an outrage.'_

_'After all he has done?'_

_' Can__ you be serious?' _

_The basement exploded in an uproar. But suddenly became silent…_

'Sirius? Are you listening?'

Sirius once again found himself in Dumbledore's office, the head watched him intently. Both Snape and the blonde man smirked in amusement.

'Sorry…no…what were you saying?' Sirius stuttered with obvious embarrassment.

'I understand, Sirius, that as a member of the original Order this reassembly must revive a lot of old memories. Don't worry, I will keep this meeting as brief as possible.' Dumbledore told his old friend.

Sirius felt his face redden as the smirk on Snape's face grew wider and wider.

'As I was saying, we will start with a few introductions.' Dumbledore continued as though there had been no interruption at all. 

'Most of you will already be acquainted with each other, but there are a few new faces.'

Dumbledore outstretched a welcoming arm towards the broad set blond.

'May I introduce Odephius Herschel and… (Dumbledore's arm gestured towards Tonks) Nymphoradora Tonks. Both finely skills Metamorphmagi.'

'Kingsley Shacklebolt.' Dumbledore nodded towards the pierced, black man. 'He joins us from the Ministry, an exceptional Auror recommended by our own Alastor Moody.'

'I will leave you to get on with the more informal introductions outside of the meeting.' Dumbledore concluded. 'There is little time and a lot to get through.'

Dumbledore cleared his throat politely, arching his long bony fingers beneath his chin.

'I do not see it necessary to explain why I have chosen to reform the Order of the Phoenix. The facts speak for themselves…unless of course, you are one of those too weak to listen.'

Sirius realised that Dumbledore was referring to Cornelius Fudge and his Ministers. His mind flitted briefly back to the first Order meeting.

_ 'I suppose you could call this the recruitment of an army.'_

…But these know-it-alls did not need an explanation. They knew everything about fighting Lord Voldemort…they had probably read it in a text book. 

'Since Voldemort's return I have had spies and aides positioned to act, but so far we have found very little.'

'Excuse me Headmaster but…' 

Professor Snape got to his feet.

'Please let me finish Severus,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Interruptions will only cost us time.'

Snape sat down again looking horribly affronted.

'The fact that we have found very little worries me.' Dumbledore explained. 'Yes, we know that Voldemort has taken over Azkaban, but why? Why does the fortress hold such importance to him?'

'Well I'd have thought that was obvious,' Snape spat. 'We all know the origins of the fortress. We all know who founded it.'

Dumbledore waved an impatient had. 'I doubt that Voldemort has time for such sentimentalities, Severus. He has, however, taken a great risk in occupying such a public building. There must be a deeper reasoning.'

Dumbledore scratched his whiskered cheek thoughtfully. 

'Maybe he just wanted control of the Dementors?' Tonks suggested. 

'He did not need to do that personally,' said Dumbledore. 'Even if he did he would not have to remain in the fortress once control was gained. 

Sirius listened to Dumbledore's theory with interest.

'Maybe there's something else…something hidden inside the fortress,' he suggested.

Dumbledore nodded, as though considering Sirius's idea. 

Snape gave a loud, extremely fake laugh.

'Well, if it's inside information on Azkaban we need who better to ask? So, Black, did you notice anything interesting lying around in you old dwelling?'

Sirius' eyes flashed with anger as he got to his feet.

'Oh really?' he snapped. 'If there's anyone in this room likely to be holding information it'd be the Death Eater among us!' 

His dark, fathomless eyes bore straight into Snape's soul.

'So come on, Professor… What is your old pal up to these days?'

Professor Snape seemed to have lost the ability to speak, his expression was absolutely livid.

Sirius gave a sharp, bark-like laugh.

'What's up Severus? Have I touched a raw nerve?'

Vivid pools of hatred built up in Snape's eyes. His lips tensed into a thin, straight line, his hands quivered upon his lap in rage.

Before the potions master could react, Professor Dumbledore was on his feet.

'I realised, at the end of last term, that the two of you still harboured old school grudges. I had hoped, in the light of recent events that you would both see fit to act more maturely. Obviously, I had you confused with a pair of adults.'

Dumbledore did not seem angry, his voice carried its usual serene calmness.

Sirius and Snape both grew pink with embarrassment and fell silent.

'Professor Snape,' said Dumbledore. 'I realise that you are no longer trusted by Voldemort but I understand that you are still seen favourably amongst some of the Death Eaters.'

'Crabbe and Goyle seniors' still regard me as a part of their team, that is correct.' Snape said stiffly. 'As does Lucius Malfoy.'

'Then I should like you to press them for information regarding the occupation of Azkaban. In particular I would like you to investigate Professor Black's theory.'

Snape looked as though he'd much prefer to tie a rope around Professor Black's neck but he nodded amicably.

'If there is something to be gained within the fortress it is highly likely that Voldemort knows it' said Dumbledore.

'I am sorry,' Odephius Herschel spoke, 'but it does seem rather unlikely.'

Sirius noticed that Herschel spoke in an unusual European accent, and a very pompous one at that.

Dumbledore watched the man intently through his half-moon specs.

'Azkaban has been under Ministry control for centuries. If anything incriminating had been hidden there surely we would have found it by now.'

Dumbledore smiled grimly. 

'Then, similarly, you would have expected the Chamber of Secrets to have been found long before it was.'

'Well…' Herschel began. 'Perhaps.'

Although Sirius was pleased that Dumbledore thought his theory was valid he was becoming very weary with this mindless discussion. He saw no point in sitting around fabricating theories when there was work to be done. The original Order had always been about action, about getting out and fighting-saving innocent lives. At this rate the Orders' members would die of boredom before Voldemort had even raised his wand. And, of course, Sirius had one particular worry that concerned him great deal more than the occupation of Azkaban.

'How are we going to protect Harry?'

Dumbledore did not seem surprised at Sirius's rapid change of subject. He smiled weakly and said, 

'Of course, as Headmaster, my main concern has been Harry's safety. Voldemort is only too aware of the risk Harry poses to him and is sure to make targeting him a priority. There are several Order members teaching here, and others will be present at Hogwarts on occasion so, fear not, he will be well protected.'

'Is that all?' Sirius asked, warily.

'As well as staff members, I have asked Odephius to keep an exceptionally close eye on Harry after school hours. Once we have more information regarding Voldemort's plans I will step that up to a permanent guard.'

'And you've told Harry?' 

'No,' Dumbledore admitted. 'No, it would seem foolish to tell Harry at this stage, the boy will only worry unnecessarily. As I said, Odephius is a skilled Metamorphmagus, he can keep an eye on Harry incognito.'

Sirius considered this for a moment and then shook his head.

'No…no, that's not right. You can't just spy on him like that.'

Hershel gave a long, high pitched laugh and then folded his arms importantly.

'I'll have you know that my skills are second to none. Harry will never find out.'

Sirius balled his fist, itching to wrap it around the annoying stranger's throat.

'That is hardly the point. Dumbledore, I can't allow Harry to be stalked like this, it's wrong.'

Before Dumbledore could speak Hershel cut across in his airily superior tone.

'I hardly think that you are any judge of what is wrong Mr Black.'

Sirius tipped his chair back and looked as though he was going to argue but Remus silenced him with a warning glance.

'Sirius is simply concerned for his godson's well-being and I would have to agree with him. I see no reason why Harry should be followed so secretly,' said Remus. 

Dumbledore flexed his long fingers, considering Sirius and Remus' point of view.

'Well,' he said slowly. 'I am afraid I have to give Professor Black authority on this matter, after all…'

But before Dumbledore could make his point Herschel began to speak loudly over the top of him.

'It would be highly foolish, in my opinion, to inform Harry of my guarding him. After all, a young boy could hardly be trusted to keep such a thing secret.'

Dumbledore listened politely to Herschel's point, however very few others gave him such grace. Professor McGonagall tensed her lips, her nostrils flaring in disgust. Nobody ever spoke over Albus Dumbledore. Other members of staff looked just as appalled but the headmaster simply asked,

'And why not?'

'Well, I mean,' Odephius began, 'If Potter were to realise what special treatment he is receiving it would go to his head! He would boast and brag and very soon the school would be in uproar. All of the students would expect a highly trained guard like myself.'

Sirius looked as though he might explode. 

'I assure you, my godson does not boast or brag and he certainly would not be pleased about being followed around by _you'_

'I have to agree,' Dumbledore nodded. 'Harry is fully aware of his own situation and he has never allowed attention to go to his head, on the contrary he …'

'Ah but how wrong you are!' Herschel interrupted for the second time. 'Any child would think himself superior to others if he…'

'Look who's talking!' Sirius scoffed. 

Snape glared across the table at his old enemy and sneered.

'Oh, I think it is very safe to say that Mr Potter thinks himself a special case. He has been given a free reign over this castle since the day he arrived, just like his father.'

'How dare you!' Sirius jumped to his feet, his dark, fiery eyes fixed upon Severus Snape. 'How dare you speak of my best friend like that!'

Snape's lip curled unpleasantly. 'Best friend? Excuse me, but I thought that we were discussing your godson.'

Sirius reached inside his robes and fastened his fist around his wand. He was about to challenge Snape when Dumbledore yelled.

'That is enough!' 

The headmaster's blue eyes shone with anger, his face turned almost white.

'How are we ever to defeat Voldemort when we are so busy fighting among ourselves? Sirius please sit down!'

Sirius angrily settled down into his seat, Snape smirked with satisfaction.

'For the time being we will stick to the original plan regarding Mr Herschel. Severus, you know what you are to do. The rest of us have little else to do but wait for news. That will be all.'

The meeting came to such an abrupt end that Sirius was sure that the headmaster was still angry at him. He swept out of the room feeling quite out of sorts. If it wasn't bad enough having to spend an hour with Snape, he now had Odephius Herschel to contend with. Sirius couldn't pin-point one aspect of Herschel's that he disliked, he simply could not stand the man in general. It seemed that he was not the only one harbouring these feelings. Professor McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody were following on just steps behind Black and Lupin and by the sound of it they too had misgivings about the new-recruit.

'Absolutely disgraceful,' McGonagall said shrilly. 'Totally disrespectful.'

'Don't know why Dumbledore didn't tell him to shut his obnoxious little trap,' Moody growled.

'Well,' McGonagall said, 'Dumbledore has better manners, but I certainly wouldn't have hesitated in putting him in his place.'

'It's why we respect him,' Moody continued. 'But if the arrogant little weasel had cut me off mid sentence I'd have shown him the tip of my wand.'

Remus, like his friend, listened intently to the conversation behind. When McGonagall and Moody turned a corner and out of site he spoke quietly;

'Off to a brilliant start aren't we?'

'They're right though, he is a stuck up little git,' Sirius replied. 'It's not like we need him. Tonks is the best metamorphmagus I know…'

'She's the only metamorphmagus you know,' Lupin laughed.

'Even so, we don't need two of them and I know who I'd rather have.'

'Things have certainly changed.' Lupin smiled nostalgically. 'So many new faces, so many old ones gone.'

'We won't last five minutes like this,' Sirius decided. 'There was never any in-fighting last time around.'

Remus followed his old friend into his office. He perched himself on the edge of the wooden desk as Sirius copied notes for his next lesson onto his newly placed magical blackboard.

'Weren't you and Snape members last time around then?' Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

'The man is a Death Eater!' Sirius protested. 'You and I both know that that man has always been a twisted little bugger! He was always mad about the Dark Arts, even at school.'

'He _was _a Death Eater,' Remus corrected. 

'All the same,' Sirius argued. 'Hell will freeze over before I trust Severus Snape.'

Remus watched his friend with slight amusement as he bustled through stacks of parchment that lay on his desk, his face filled with agitation. Several text books crashed to the floor as Sirius impatiently searched through his things.

'Looking for something?' Remus asked casually. 

Sirius ignored his friend and continued to throw the contents of his desk drawers to the floor in frustration.

'Padfoot what have you lost?' Remus sighed. 'Not that I care, but you're going to give us both a heart attack if you carry on like that.'

In a fit of rage Sirius threw a copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 off the wall and slumped into a heap on the floor.

'Padfoot?'

'I can't take it Moony' Sirius huffed while his friend settled on the floor beside him. 

'I can't the Order, I can't take that idiot Herschel and I can't take bloody Defence Against the Dark Arts!'

'Dear, dear!' Remus laughed lightly. 'You're having a great day aren't you?'

Sirius scowled moodily at his old friend.

'I had drawn up a few notes for you before you began teaching just in case. I'll go and fetch them if you like. Which year are you teaching now?'

Sirius clambered back to his feet looking slightly more relaxed.

'Fifth years…Gryffindor.'

'Oh.' Remus said softly realising why his friend had become so wound up. 'Harry and Ebony?' 

Before Remus could make further comment the fifth year class began filing into the office.

'I'll go and get you those notes then. Good luck Padfoot.'

Remus smiled reassuringly at his old friend before leaving the room.

Sirius turned to his new class and began the lesson with fresh confidence, knowing that his oldest companion would not let him down.

'Right fifth years, settle down! Everyone take your seats! As you may already know I am Professor Black, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts!'

**Ok, that's another one done! I thought a little introduction to my version of the Order was needed and I'd never miss the opportunity of writing about Sirius! He's up again in the next chapter, obviously, as it's his first lesson with Harry, and he's going to be reflecting on his past even more.  **


	7. Educating Sirius

_Educating Sirius_

The fifth year class settled into their places quickly, yet noisily. Many commented loudly on Sirius's redecoration of the Dark Arts room whilst others wondered what he had in store for them. 

Quickly scanning the new faces, Sirius saw that Ebony had joined Neville Longbottom at the back of the room whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione chose a desk right in front of his own. 

Sirius walked over to the door and closed it, blocking out the views of Fred and George Weasley who had begun to follow their new mentor around like lost sheep. Settling down into the comfy armchair behind his desk he addressed his class again.

'Right fifth years quieten down.'

The fifth years, however, did not quieten down. There eyes all seemed transfixed upon the unusual posters that stared down upon them from each of the offices four walls.

'Quidditch World Cup 1977?' Dean Thomas chuckled. 'I wonder if the players wore flares!'

'Werewolf Protection Society?' Lavender Brown laughed. 'No need to ask what that's all about?'

To Sirius's dismay Hermione too joined in with the class's disturbance.

'Oh look Harry!' she enthused. 'He put my S.P.E.W poster up! He promised he would!'

Gradually the students all engrossed themselves in their own, unrelated conversations making enough noise to rival an erupting volcano.

Sirius watched his class with confusion. 

Why would they not listen to him?

 He knew that to gain their attention he would have to shout but somehow he could not find it in his heart to do so. 

How could he reprimand a class for acting exactly as he had all those years ago? 

Luckily Harry had spotted his godfather's look of confusion and helpfully bellowed,

'Shut up!'

Sirius smiled thankfully at his godson, who had obviously forgiven him for his previous neglect.

'Ok,' Sirius hesitated, 'So you haven't covered the Vampire Cycle yet have you?'

'Yes,' the class mumbled monotonously.

'Really?' Sirius asked in surprise as he began to fumble with the papers on his desk.

'How about Deflecting Advanced Body Bind Charms?'

'Yes,' came another toneless grunt.

Sirius swore under his breath. Where was Moony with those notes?

He looked to his godson whose eyes had now filled with pity.

'Er…ok,' Sirius tried again. 'What was the last topic you studied?'

'The distinguishing of the Werewolf from the Common Wolf,' said Hermione helpfully. 'But…we've already been tested on that.' 

She gave Sirius an apologetic smile.

'We all got top marks,' Ron grinned widely 'Heaven knows how'

Sirius frowned at his student knowing full well that he ought to tick him off for ridiculing a member of staff, but not really knowing how. Instead he took up a piece of parchment and scribbled on it hurriedly.

_Moony,_

_Where the hell are you with those notes? I'm dying a very slow death in here, what shall I do?_

_Padfoot_

Sirius folded the parchment into the shape of an aeroplane, which rapidly shot out of the room completely unaided.

Dean Thomas raised his hand immediately.

'Yes?' Sirius replied importantly, 'And you are?'

'Dean Thomas, sir. Enchanted Parchment-Planes are strictly forbidden, sir.'

'I know.' Sirius grinned widely. 'It was because of me that they were banned in the first place.'

Several of the students looked mildly impressed, Hermione however tutted loudly.

'However,' Sirius continued. 'if Professor Dumbledore wishes to hand me a detention I will not complain.'

Many of the class seemed to be taken aback by their new professor's attitude. Ron stifled a giggle whilst Harry looked completely unsurprised.

The old 'Hogwarts Sirius' seemed to have emerged from nowhere. He watched the expression of his students with utmost satisfaction as he would have done in his school days. Pushing shoulder blades into the back of his chair he attempted to swing back onto its hind legs. Finding that the chair was too heavy to move, he gave up and instead ran his fingers through his hair in an expression of utter coolness.

Sirius found that Remus did not reply immediately (_he was obviously a lot more concerned about the 'no planes' rule) and Sirius found himself with an uncomfortable silence to fill._

'So then,' he started, 'Any questions regarding last term's work?'

No one replied. The students all shuffled awkwardly in their seats, waiting to begin their lesson.

'What is it?' Sirius asked testily. 

'Don't you like being in the same classroom as an ex-convict? There is no need to worry I assure you. As long as you hand your homework in on time I will not see fit to kill you!'

Suddenly the hands of half the class shot into the air.

'Now that's more like it!' Sirius laughed jumping to his feet.

'Yes, Dean?'

'Sir, is it true that you escaped from Azkaban by turning into a cloud and drifting through the bars?'

'Err…no,' Sirius replied flatly, lowering his eyebrows. 'And when I said 'any questions' I didn't mean…'

'How did you do it then?' Parvati Patil called out.

'Did you manage to steal a wand?' Seamus asked, as one by one the class began to shout out their own (absolutely ridiculous) theories on Sirius Black's great escape. It was not long before the noise became deafening.

'ALRIGHT!' Sirius yelled, silencing his students.

He looked slightly harassed as he answered,' No I did not have access to a wand, no I did not turn into a_ cloud and NO I cannot tell you how I did it!'_

'Why?'

'BECAUSE I SAY SO!'

'But…'

'It is completely irrelevant to this subject,' said Sirius calmly as his raised tones were clearly having no affect. 

To his dismay one hand still lingered in the air.

'Yes _Dean_?'

'It isn't irrelevant though Professor. Surely it is important that we know how to escape from dark creatures like Dementors?'

Sirius sighed very loudly and sat heavily upon the arm of his chair.

'I cannot, as a professor of this school, tell you how I escaped from Azkaban as what I did was wholly illegal. To escape from Dementors, Dean, you must repel them with the Patronus Charm, _as you well know.'_

Dean opened his mouth in protest but his words were drowned out by the voice of Ebony Martin.

'What was it like in there?' she asked unsurely, as though not certain that she wanted to know the answer.

Sirius did not know what to say. His initial inkling was to ignore the question but a part of him knew that Dean Thomas was right. If he could prevent these innocent faces from suffering as he had, surely he must do everything in his power to do so. He had once refused to speak of his escape in the fear that a real murderer could copy his efforts. But Azkaban was no longer a prison for dangerous souls. The fortress was currently under Voldemort's control. Sirius knew that he could not encourage his class to become illegal Animagi, the process was too dangerous and his own penalty would be high. He could simply relay his experiences in the hope of conveying the basic instincts of survival. 

Sitting down properly at his desk Sirius stole several moments of contemplation before asking, 'Where would you like me to start?'

'At the beginning,' Ebony breathed.

'Right,' Sirius breathed heavily. 

The beginning? 

The beginning seemed so long ago, yet close enough to touch. Was it possible that so much time had passed?

Before he had time to ponder on the wasted years between, Sirius found himself in a place that he had once prayed never to revisit.

_The small rowing boat rocked unsteadily upon the angry tide, almost thrusting it's occupants into its watery depths. The smell of the sea hung thickly in the cold night air. Sirius scanned the landscape with interest. The black ocean went on for miles, completely untouched by man. The blank canvas of sea and sky although beautiful during the day, seemed strikingly sinister at night. During the hours of sunlight this stretch of water would be filled with fishing boats, steamers and luxury liners-there was only one use for the sea at night. As soon as the moon had fully risen the Azkaban Runners set sail. Dozens of condemned men would find themselves being thrown into cramped little boats to be escorted to the wizard prison, away from the eyes of the innocent.  _

_Sirius made sure that he took in every last detail of the view around him- this would be the last he saw of the world; the last time he saw the sky, the last time fresh air filled his lungs. Somehow, even as he watched his life ebb away with the passing current, Sirius could not afford himself any pity. He knew that every inch of sky that passed over his head would bring him closer to the end he prayed for. James and Lily had died because of his foolishness-his greatest wish was that he to would die and join them. Harry and Ebony had both gone away, and for their own good. If Sirius could not protect his best friend from harm, how could he ever hope to be of use to two young children? _

_The imposing structure of the wizard gaol slowly came into view on the sharp line of the horizon. The building stood taller and wider than anything Sirius had ever encountered. Its grey stone walls stood like great tombstones, stark, windowless, and soulless. Two flaming beacons adorned the outer corners of the building but Sirius guessed that these soul sources of light served merely to guide the Runners._

_Sooner than he had expected Sirius found himself docked at Azkaban's Cliffside. He found himself being thrown up onto a rocky pathway that lead up to the entrance of the prison. For the first time he became aware of the two Aurors who had accompanied him on the boat. He had never dared looked at anything but the hands of the rowers during his journey, but as one of the Aurors spoke he found himself turning to look at the gruffly-spoken man in the face._

_'Doubt even the Dementors would want to touch your rotten soul.' _

_Sirius flinched as the man's single beady eye bore into his own, as though searching to see if their really was a soul hidden within his evil bones. The man's other eye, which was a wild electric blue, spun rapidly in his head as though it had already given up hope of a find._

_A large, burly security troll came to escort the prisoner inside the building. Sirius became uncomfortably aware of the manacles on his hands, which weighed so heavily he thought his shoulder blades might snap under the weight. The chains at his feet meant he could only walk extremely slowly but he did not care; he was in no hurry. Slowly and surely he clambered up the steep stony causeway, taking in the building that was now to become his home, his existence and, eventually, his grave._

'Errrr….Professor Black?' Dean Thomas called out.

Sirius gave a start. He became uncomfortably aware of the fact that he had been staring at a pile of books for the last five minutes.

'Sorry,' Dean went on. 'But you looked like you'd gone to visit another planet!'

'Not wrong there,' Sirius though bitterly as he regained his composure.

'Where were we again?'

He wished he had never asked as no sooner had he spoken that the class once again erupted into a storm of pointless questioning.

'What's in there?' Parvati said curiously.

'Nothing much.' Sirius answered bleakly. 'Just rows and rows of iron bars.'

'There must be something.' Neville persisted, earning himself a punch in the arm courtesy of Ebony.

Sirius pondered this a while and then answered, 'Well there's an entrance hall, I suppose there must be somewhere that inspectors go, but in the main prison there is nothing but cells…and stairs…that lead to more cells.'

'Where's the toilet?' Lavender asked coyly.

'In your cell,' Sirius said simply.

'And the shower?' 

'For god's sake it isn't a hotel Lavender!' said Sirius with wild exasperation.

'Where do you go when you aren't in your cell?' Parvati persisted.

'You don't leave your cell.' Sirius replied bitterly, and with a great deal of agitation. 

'You exist simply within a small, cramped cage. Everything you do, you do in your cell…not that there is a lot to do when you no longer have control of your mind!'

'But you must be allowed out sometime!' Parvati seemed scandalised.

Sirius took a long, deep breath. His face grew dangerously red.

'Yes Parvati, you get to leave…WHEN YOU ARE FINALLY DEAD!'

Sirius finished with such ferocity in his voice that many of the students squealed or jumped in fright. One voice however remained calm as it spoke.

'Professor?'

Sirius turned to find Lupin standing in the doorway of his classroom, his face white.

'I have some notes for you. Would you come outside to discuss them?'

Sirius left the room, feeling extremely glad of Moony's intervention, however Remus did not look at all pleased.

'What are you trying to do, give them nightmares?' Lupin demanded as he snapped the classroom door shut behind him.

'I don't know Moony,' Sirius replied shakily. 'They wanted me to tell them how I tricked the Dementors…it seemed a fair question…and then…'

Remus placed a brotherly hand on his friend's shoulder.

'You have to let them know who's boss Padfoot.' Remus smiled weakly, 'You were always good at that.'

Sirius ran his fingers carelessly through his long, dark hair. 

'Who am I to tell anyone to behave Moony? After how I behaved at school, I have no right…'

'But they don't know that Padfoot,' Remus said reassuringly. 'They just see plain, old Professor Black whose past is of no consequence to them.'

Sirius took the page of notes from Remus' hand and nodded silently. Without further time for doubt he re-entered the classroom, thanking Lupin with a smile as he closed the door.

'Right!' he called out with a grin. 'Seems you are due to start studying the defensive properties of the Phoenix and other magical birds. Turn to page seventy of your text books please.'

The students began silently turning the pages of their textbooks, obviously wary of their new professor following his outburst. Ron watched Sirius in anticipation, with the expression of one sitting in the front row at a boxing match. Harry and Hermione looked a lot more concerned. They both tried to catch Sirius' eye but he did not seem to notice.

'So…'  said Sirius attempting to sound more upbeat. 'We know all about the uses for Phoenix tears but how can we use this in our own brand of magic?'

Hermione's hand shot straight into the air, evidently no one else knew the answer.

'Yes Hermione?'

'We can use the 'reparo' spell when combined with the summoning song of the Phoenix. The chanting of Phoenix song strengthens the force of 'reparo' when being used to heal wounds of the flesh. This practise was common before the Great Union of Magical Brethren. In modern society it is more practical to use pre-bottled tears'

'Well done Hermione! Ten points to Gryffindor,' Sirius enthused, delighted to have his lesson back on course.

The topic of Phoenix Song was quickly exhausted. Sirius flicked quickly through his own copy of 'Dark Arts for Dummies', seeking inspiration after completing his lesson plan earlier than he had expected. With twenty minutes to spare he worried how he would spend the rest of the lesson. His search through the textbook proved inconclusive and he began to grow desperate.

'You can all recognise the anatomical structure of the Phoenix I suppose?' he asked distractedly as he struggled to come up with any ideas.

'Not really,' a voice at the back of the room murmured.

'You all have some sort of diagram though?' Sirius asked as he leafed rapidly through the mound of lesson plans on his desk.

A negative murmur came from the students.

Glad to have found an activity for his students Sirius searched quickly for a suitable picture.

'Haven't got a diagram either,' he concluded. 'Only one thing for it.'

Opening his desk drawer Sirius pulled out a single golden feather. The students all watched him with curiosity as he delicately placed the feather upon his desk. 

'I hope Dumbledore doesn't object.' Black muttered to himself as he traced the length of the feather gently with his fingertips. 

He felt the feather instantly become hot, so hot that his hand recoiled quickly, just in time, as the feather suddenly turned to ash. The small mound of ash scattered itself magically across the surface of the desk and then carefully arranged itself so that it portrayed the outline of a phoenix. Slowly, as if in slow motion, the ash levitated; there was a bright golden flash, followed by a crack.

The students gasped.

There sitting upon Sirius' desk, was Fawkes the phoenix. Harry smiled in recognition of the bird that had saved him in the Chamber of Secrets. Other pupils, who had never visited the headmaster's office, looked at their teacher in confusion.

Fawkes was clearly in mid-season; he was fully grown and perfectly coloured in shades of scarlet and gold. He chirped a friendly greeting and shuffled his tail feathers importantly.

'Class, I would like to introduce you to Fawkes. For those of you who don't know he belongs to our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.'

Sirius was pleased to see that many of his students looked highly impressed.

'You now have fifteen minutes to complete a sketch, which we will label next lesson.'

The class immediately began to scribble upon their parchment as Fawkes obediently stood perfectly still, occasionally accepting owl-treats from his new admirers.

With his lesson progressing well Sirius almost forgot to dismiss his class. It was only when a crowd of rowdy sixth years assembled outside his office that he realised how much time had passed.

'Right,' Professor Black called, 'you may pack up and leave now.'

To his great surprise a loud grumble travelled amongst the fifth years. His class had obviously been a success. 

Sirius began to scribble the title of his next lesson upon his blackboard as the class packed up and left. When he turned around again he was surprised to find Harry and Ebony gathered around his desk.

'Can I help you?' he asked adopting his 'Professor Tone.'

He quickly noticed that neither Ebony nor Harry looked remotely happy, in fact they both seemed quite upset.

'Was all of that true?' Ebony asked quietly, her dark eyes widening.

'What?' 

'About Azkaban?' 

'Oh,' Sirius said in hushed tones. 'Well, yes,' and then, seeing the saddened look upon the young faces before them he said. 'Can we discuss it at lunch time…I have a class.'

'Sure.' Ebony said as she exited the classroom.

Sirius turned his attention to Harry.

'Is that what you wanted?'

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

'I saw what you were like when you escaped,' he replied thoughtfully. 'I knew that it must have been awful.'

Seeing the unhappy look on his godfathers face he added. 'I just wanted to say sorry; I know I've been a bit of an idiot since you came back.'

Sirius grinned 'You should have seen what I was like at fifteen.'

Harry seemed to ponder this for a moment. He clearly would have liked to have seen his godfather at the age of fifteen, although Sirius guessed that his father, James, had more to do with Harry's reasoning than he did.

'Well,' Harry continued unsurely. 'Just to let you know that you did a really good job…you're almost as good as Remus!'

Harry grinned as Sirius pulled a face of mock insult.

'Almost? Get out!' 

When Harry left the classroom Sirius pushed aside his feigned expression of inferiority. He knew that he had a long way to go before he could steal Remus' crown but, for his first week, he knew he was doing a pretty good job. 

**There you go, two chapters in one! Aren't I kind? **

**So, that was Sirius's first lesson with Harry and Co. Humph…nothing left to reply to…oh well. Please come back for the next chapter where Sirius opens up more about his time in Azkaban, (if you hadn't guessed, Azkaban is quite important in this fic) cue more italicy flashbacks (yes, I'm growing very fond of them) and horrible memories. Errrrr….no, nothing else to say…bye bye!**


	8. Ghost Memories

Ok, as promised, another Sirius chapter full of flashbacks! Just to make sure it's clear the flashbacks are in italics and the bits with a squiggle in front are flashbacks within the flashback…ok? You'll understand when you read it…although I'm not sure I do! 

It was a chill February morning, even within the castle walls the wind could be heard as it whistled through the cracks in the doors. The sky was an unnatural shade of grey, verging on black; the outside world seemed void of life but for the violent swaying motion of the stark tree branches.

Sirius surveyed the scene from his classroom window, feeling thankful that he was no longer on the run; no longer forced into the elements as he had been for the past two years. 

The sixth year class all sat completely silently, scribbling away at their latest essay. Sirius held the impression that they were only working so quickly to gain warmth from the rapid movements of their arms. Of course, there were two members of the class that were not working at all. They both sat watching their teacher intently as though expecting him to spontaneously combust.

Professor Black tried to ignore the Weasley twins awed staring but began to feel slightly uneasy. Every now and then he would glimpse them from the corner of his eye as he pretended to mark his essays. The twin's hero worshipping didn't show any signs of ceasing. Somewhere in the depths of his mind Sirius felt quite honoured, the sixteen year old he had once been had lived for such attention, but the grown up had since lost his thirst for adoration.

'Misters' Weasley,' said Sirius loudly and very suddenly.

The twins had obviously not realised that Sirius was watching them as they both jumped visibly in their seats.

The class laughed.

'Yes Professor?' Fred asked cheerfully.

Sirius smiled at the red headed boys and approached their table.

'Well,' he began, 'I couldn't help but notice that you have been staring avidly at me for the past ten minutes.'

He watched as Fred buried his face in his hand with an expression of great embarrassment and George's ears turned pink. It was all he could do not to laugh, but, maintaining his cool demeanour Sirius knelt down in front of the Weasley's desk so that he was at eye level with both boys.

'I was beginning to wonder- do you fancy me?'

The class erupted into a fit of giggles. George began to choke on his tongue and Fred became very interested in his finger-nails.

Sirius saw the boy's embarrassment and felt slightly guilty as their classmates continued to roar with laughter. He picked up the parchment that Fred was supposed to have been working on.

'Three lines? You too George? I'm sorry but I can't tolerate this misuse of my lesson time. You will both serve a detention with me tomorrow evening.'

Sirius glanced at his watch and declared, 'Class you may go.'

The students filed out of the office slightly more animated than they had been five minutes earlier. Fred and George Weasley both stuffed their books carelessly into their bags and hurried out of the room as quickly as possible, knocking over countless first years on their way.

Seeing the twins depart so swiftly made Sirius feel extremely uncomfortable. Maybe he oughtn't to have embarrassed them-but then sarcastic quips and razor tongued come-backs were what made him Sirius Black. But then, Sirius Black never really had a place in the classroom. Promising himself to act more professionally in the future he decided to give the Weasley twins an enjoyable detention if nothing else.

No sooner had the fifth years left when Ebony and Harry came marching into the office. Both seemed quietly anxious as they seated themselves on Sirius' desk.

'Can I help you both?' Sirius asked absently as he slumped into his cushioned armchair, his hands entwined behind his head.

Ebony spoke unsurely, 'You said you'd talk to us this dinnertime.'

'About Azkaban,' Harry prompted.

Sirius sighed. He had forgotten about his promise, or had at least hoped that _they_ had.

Ebony continued to look slightly scared, as though she didn't really want to know about Azkaban but she felt she had to. Harry simply looked expectant. 

'Well,' Sirius began. 'Not much I can say really. I didn't really get up to much…eating…sleeping-eating again.'

'Sirius!' Ebony protested. 'Properly, please.'

Sirius breathed deeply, like a diver would before plunging into the water. It didn't take any effort for Sirius to immerse into his own murky depths. They were always there-bubbling below his surface, daring him to brave the fall. Suddenly a strange cold wave washed over his body and he felt strangely and inexplicably depressed…

_The cold, hard floor chilled him to the bone. He had been confined within this cramped, iron cell for just two months now but already it felt like a lifetime. As he sat there, in the eerie darkness of Azkaban Fortress, it slowly dawned on him that there was no way out…this was how life was going to be from now on. _

_Already he had begun to loose sight of himself, of the life he had once led; there were times when he couldn't remember anything at all. Just one unhappy thread of thought allowed him to cling onto shadows of his past… _

_'You shouldn't be in here'_

_…That one thought alone saved his memories of Peter, of Remus and of James…_

_God if only James was still alive._

_ He could no longer envisage life with his best friend, he could barely remember the spectacled face with the messy hair, but2 he knew, from the pain he felt inside, that whatever he and James had shared in the outside world had been very special. Sometimes, when he tried really hard to remember, he would catch snatched memories of his best friend. But such memories never lasted long. For a few wonderful moments they would flutter through his mind like a candle in the breeze, then, all too soon, they would disappear-extinguished forever. _

_'They' were good at doing that._

_They were stood there now. Tall, hooded figures gathered outside of his door. They were always there. Sometimes a new figure would arrive to swap places with another but they never left completely. No matter how hard he prayed there was no release. They weren't stupid; they would never leave him alone. Their icy fingers would remain wrapped around his heart until the day he died-and that day couldn't come too soon._

_Bored with counting the bars on his cell he turned his attentions to the small, square hole in the side wall which served as a kind of window. He was lucky, none of the other cells on this floor had a window._

_ 'Lifetime resident's privilege' he muttered to himself, although after months of neglect his vocal cords had begun to break down._

_ He could not see the sea or the sky from this small cavity; he had forgotten what they were. His only view was of the rocky cliff tops and a small patch of earth that surrounded the building which, he supposed, was where prisoners were buried-the one's whose families did not want to know…prisoners like him._

_Somewhere in the distance the sound of clashing metal penetrated the darkness._

_ It must be feeding time._

_ Every door that opened was greeted by screaming- horrible, ear-splitting screaming. He didn't mind. Those terrified screams were all he had to prove that life still existed. _

_He gritted his teeth._

_ They were getting closer._

_ The banging of doors was getting louder, soon it would be him. _

_He knew what this meant. _

_He would be seeing James and Lily soon, he would see Remus and even Peter, it was always the same._

_CRASH_

_They were getting closer and closer…not long now._

_The smell of their rotting flesh grew stronger. The piercing coldness that ran throughout the fortress grew even more terrible._

_Even with three or four Dementors permanently positioned outside his door, nothing could ever have prepared him for meal times._

_ Nothing._

_With another loud clash they entered the cell next door to his own. Already it was becoming too much. There must have been at least twelve Dementors gliding around the narrowed corridor._

_~ 'James, I think you should use someone else. Voldemort will know that you've used me. It's too obvious'_

_~ 'I don't know Padfoot. Who else could we use?'_

_It was becoming stronger. Shaking his head wildly, trying to rid himself of the memories, he looked up. _

_This was it. _

_They were here._

_CLICK_

_His cell door opened._

_Involuntarily he clambered into the far corner of his cell and curled into a tight ball._

_They had entered._

_His insides turned to solid ice. Every inch of his body became rigid as if frozen solid. The icy palm that held his heart tightened its grip unbearably._

_~ 'How about Peter? I know you have your doubts but I'm positive that Moony is the traitor and we won't be able to contact Dumbledore for days.'_

_James Potter's face stared down upon him, smiling… 'I suppose you're right. If you think that Wormtail is the best choice then I trust your judgement.'_

_'No,' he whimpered. 'Prong's no…' _

_That innocent, friendly smile made him feel sick._

_'No.'_

_And then another face appeared. A face he had glimpsed only briefly before his voyage aboard the Azkaban Runners._

_Remus Lupin watched him intently. His eyes full of hatred, blame, repulsion._

_'It wasn't me Moony,' he croaked. 'It wasn't me.'_

_But Remus was gone. His face had been replaced with another- A smaller, pointier face with pale, watery eyes._

_~ 'Sorry Padfoot, but this is the end for you. Give the Dementors my regards.'_

_'No. Wormtail, don't do this. It was you. You all along.'_

_And then Wormtail disappeared and all that was left was the memory of a building, torn apart by Dark magic._

_'No. Prongs. NO!'_

_But no one heard his cries, and if they did they didn't respond. Another tortured soul was of no importance in a hell full of torment._

Sirius let out a long heavy sigh. With his head in his hand he wondered whether he had the energy to mutter another word. He felt drained and empty, exactly as he had after his escape. When inside Azkaban this deadened feeling had become a part of him but out in the real world it felt so much worse-as if he were completely detached from his senses. Throughout his description of life in the fortress, Ebony and Harry had never once looked away. Now that he was sitting here, silent and mentally exhausted, their stares became hard to bear. It was easy to relay the past but now he felt as though they were becoming too close, intruding upon his deepest, darkest fears as they looked into his eyes. He blinked quickly as though trying to close himself off but it had no effect. Finally he spoke.

'Well, is that all you wanted to know?'

Ebony seemed extremely close to tears, she did not speak. Harry looked more concerned than ever. Taking in the expressions on their faces Sirius began to regret giving them such a detailed account. He had not intended to upset them.

'We're sorry Sirius,' said Harry finally, 'we shouldn't have asked.'

'Not to worry,' Sirius replied bluntly.

For a second Ebony looked as though she might speak, but, changing her mind, she fled the classroom.

Sirius and Harry both watched as she made her swift exit.

'I'd better go after her,' said Sirius getting to his feet.

'No,' Harry protested, 'I will.'

Sirius allowed Harry to leave although it was obvious that Ebony was not his concern. He simply wanted to escape the awkward atmosphere they had so carelessly created.

'Yeah, you go,' Sirius muttered after making sure Harry was out of earshot. There was a strong note of bitterness in his voice. 'You run away from it.'

Slumping back into his chair he buried his face in his hands.

'I wish I could.'

**Vllybll 429: Thanks for reading. Hope this counts as asap!**

**Serpent of Light: Love the name! Glad you like my fic, thank you for reading!**

**Polkat: I like my fics better with flashbacks (and Marauder moments in general!) Glad it's finally pulling together. Yes, you got my brotherness hint (yup I realise that is not a word…but only cos the spell checker says so) The Order fic is slowly coming along-well I'll email you in about 5 seconds anyway so…**

**Mmm…not sure what's happening next chapter…I'm guessing it will be Gred and Forge's detention…that'll be fun (well maybe not for a certain potions master-but who cares about him?)**


End file.
